La Vida Continúa - REPOST
by Sandra Strickland
Summary: Secuela de Amor Correspondido. Un vistazo a la vida de casada de Helga Pataki. ¿La felicidad dura para siempre? No es una historia HxA. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**LA VIDA CONTINÚA  
CAPITULO PRIMERO  
DÉJALO AHÍ**

* * *

 _Nota de Autor. Muy bien, aquí estoy de nuevo. Publicando esto otra vez. Admito que fue un error eliminar la historia, sobre todo considerando el gran trabajo que será volver a publicarla. Pero bueno, ¿como iba saberlo antes de cometer el error, verdad? Confieso que la intención completa era retirar tambien Amor Correspondido, siendo que quería sacarla del universo de HA, pero la verdad es que no he encontrado el tiempo para hacerlo, ni creo que lo encuentre pronto. Tendría que hacer un replanteamiento que que está a medias en mi cabeza pero poco en papel. Juntar los cuatro primeros capitulos para asentar un universo es realmente complicado._

 _* Para aquellos que no sepan de que se trata esto, les diré que ésta es un historia que publiqué aquí hace aproximadamente dos años. Por qué la quité, realmente no lo sé. Desperté un día sabiendo que debería retirarla y simplemente lo hice. Ahora estoy reparando el error. Es la secuela de **Amor Correspondido**. _

_Disfrútenla._

* * *

…

Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa localizada en el rincón más apartado de su oficina y se dio la vuelta con decisión. Ya era hora de que lo hiciera. Tenía que empezar en algún momento. Como siempre, el primer paso era el más difícil de dar y él lo estaba dando justo ahora. Por primera vez no iba a atender su teléfono, aunque sólo fuera por el resto de la noche. Le había prometido a ella que lo haría, así que no había marcha atrás. Un suave zumbido sonó en la mesa del rincón y él se encogió, pero no se volvió. Ya había tomado la decisión.

El hombre de cabello oscuro suspiró; caminando hacia la pared de enfrente donde corrió las persianas. Vio a Robbie en el patio jugando con Sophie... Otro zumbido, sólo cerró los ojos por un momento y enseguida los volvió a abrir. La sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo era radiante. James Brighton-Lewis sonrió. No había duda de que era el hijo de su madre. Tenía apenas seis años y ya estaba enamorado. Suspiró de nuevo.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría darse cuenta de que Sophie no estaba interesada en él de esa manera?

Un zumbido de nuevo.

¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría a él ignorar esos zumbidos? Maldijo por lo bajo.

Sophie tenía dieciséis años y era la hija de George, su guardaespaldas. La chica solía venir a quedarse con su padre los fines de semana. Era una chica amable que disfrutaba de jugar con Robbie y le tenía paciencia. Él estaba en el séptimo cielo cuando estaba con ella y la devoción que él le profesaba divertía a la adolescente.

Lo saludaron cuando pasaron junto a la ventana en el Ferrari montable eléctrico de Robbie. Él les devolvió el saludo y luego su vista se enfocó detrás de ellos. George estaba llamando su atención. James asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no había olvidado que se encontrarían en su oficina a las seis.

Suspiró de nuevo y volvió a su escritorio, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas esa carta dirigida a la única persona a la que no podía obligar a obedecerle.

Tomó asiento y releyó los tres párrafos escritos hasta ahora. Estaban llenos de cifras y porcentajes; de crecimientos reales y estimados; los detalles más importantes estaban remarcados. Su padre era un hombre muy inteligente y un legislador experto, pero el ponerse al día con sus cosas le aburría a muerte.

James tomó su pluma y continuó escribiendo.

 _= Eso es en lo que respecta al análisis del informe financiero del conglomerado resumido para ti._

 _Ahora, hablemos de tu actitud,_

 _Uno. No llegues enojado ni los agredas. Es tu culpa el no estar al tanto de las últimas decisiones._

 _Dos. Admite ante ellos que reconoces que están haciendo un buen trabajo, pero hay que hacerles saber que ahora estás atento y que tú eres el jefe._

 _Tres. No digas ni una palabra acerca de que voy a asumir la Presidencia el próximo año. Ya se enterarán en su momento"_

 _Cuatro. Asegúrate de que no toquen DPB & L aún._

 _Cinco. No..._

James se esforzó pero no nada vino en su ayuda. Sabía que había algo que faltaba. Algo que no era tan importante, y sin embargo...

¿Por qué estaba tratando de ignorarlo tan deliberadamente?

Se echó hacia atrás en su pesado sillón e inhaló profundamente.

El último día era siempre el más difícil. Las últimas horas eran casi una tortura; los últimos momentos, agónicos. Estaba a sólo unos minutos de perder la paciencia y enojarse. Exhaló con un gruñido.

Mientras sus manos se deslizaban a lo largo de sus piernas, alisando de la tela de sus pantalones para aliviar su necesidad, se preguntó si ella sentía lo mismo. Sabía que una vez que las dudas comenzaran a surgir él juraría que ella no los extrañaba de la manera en que ellos la extrañaban a ella. Odiaba pensar que estaba con él; pensar en la forma en que ese tipo se jactaba de ello a sus espaldas lo volvía loco. Se quejó cuando un nuevo zumbido sonó en su teléfono. Su respiración se hizo profunda y cerró los ojos. James lo maldijo en ese momento.

Entonces la vio. Muy cerca. Sus intensos ojos azules fijos en los suyos... luego bajaron hasta sus labios. Esos pecaminosos labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona. Él se acomodó su asunto. Sabía que ella también los extrañaba: lo extrañaba. Entonces recordó que cuando estaba de vuelta ella siempre le demostraba lo mucho que lo había echado de menos cuando estaba lejos. James se deslizó en su silla mientras ella lo empujaba hacia atrás y se bajaba…

. . .

* * *

 **No poseo Oye Arnold!**

 **No poseo Ferrari.**

 **Poseo sin embargo la historia y los Personajes Originales.**

 **Esto es sólo un corto preludio.**

 **Este fic retoma la historia casi dos años después de los acontecimientos descritos en el Capítulo 52 de Amor Correspondido y casi nueve años considerando la trama original.**

 **Siendo que ésta es la re publicación trataré de postear un capítulo nuevo cada pocos días. Si fallo será porque estoy editándolos un poco. La historia no cambiará nada. La edición será sólo por correcciones gramáticas.**

 **Les recuerdo que la historia está formada por siete capítulos, más largos cada vez, alrededor de 30 mil palabras y que la clasificación cambia a MA partir del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Publicada originalmente el 30 de Septiembre de 2013.**

 **Republicada el 21 de Septiembre de 2015.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA VIDA CONTINUA**

 **CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

 **SOÑANDO DESPIERTO**

. . .

 **Este es un capítulo con clasificación M. Habían sido advertidos. Dado que estamos hablando de una pareja que ha estado casada por casi nueve años vamos a tratar de mantenerlo real.**

 **También quería decir que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos. Sólo estos dos primeros son muy cortos.**

. . .

Entonces la vio. Cerca. Sus intensos ojos azules fijos en los suyos... luego bajaron hasta sus labios. Esos pecaminosos labios rojos se curvaron en una mueca burlona. Él se acomodó su asunto. No debería permitir que esos sucios pensamientos contaminaran su mente. Sabía que ella también los extrañaba: lo extrañaba. Entonces recordó que cuando estaba de vuelta ella siempre le demostraba lo mucho que lo había echado de menos cuando estaba lejos.

James se deslizó en su silla mientras ella lo empujaba hacia atrás y se bajaba. Con presteza, ella le desabrochó el cinturón, luego el pantalón, pero se contuvo al tomar juguetonamente la banda elástica de sus boxers, burlándose de él, torturándolo. Él maldijo. Debía dejar de usar boxers cuando ella regresaba de sus viajes. Ella los empujó con una lentitud deliberada... Su pulso se aceleró. Su respiración se detuvo. Su espalda se arqueó cuando ella se acomodó entre sus piernas separadas. Ella dejó escapar un suave murmullo.

 _"¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?"_ Él gruñó, empujando sus caderas hacia ella _"Está bien, está bien… ¡Diablos!..."_ Su voz estaba llena de diversión. Sintió su lengua tocando su punta, James se sacudió, sus pulmones se vaciaron, y luego su lengua rodeó su cabeza, y luego, muy lentamente, milímetro a milímetro, su húmeda boca lo cubrió todo... empapándolo, jugueteando con él, su abdomen se apretó… y ella lo soltó. Él se quejó, cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia atrás, deslizándose aún más en el asiento. Una intensa felicidad lo envolvió cuando ella repitió el movimiento con maestría, haciéndolo temblar de nuevo, todo su cuerpo reaccionó: sus muslos tensaron, empujando sus caderas hacia delante. Extendió su mano para tocar su cabeza, para enredar sus dedos en sus largos cabellos mientras ella lo enviaba a un ardiente cielo y lo mantenía quemándose allí hasta que retrocedió de nuevo. Él se quejó otra vez. Ella rió suavemente antes de hacerlo disfrutar una vez más, consintiéndolo. James echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, dejando que su preciosa boca reinara sobre todo su ser...

 _"¿Sabes por qué me puse este color en los labios, ¿verdad?_ " sus labios se movieron a lo largo de su sólida virilidad, su lengua se deslizó por toda su inflamada vena _"... lo hice para ensuciarte, para mancharte de rojo..."_ él jadeó _"Ya estás todo rojo, ¿sabes? ... ah, porque sé muy bien lo mucho que te gusta..."_ se frotó los labios en él, con malicia _"Porque te gusta, ¿verdad?"_

 _"¡Helga!"_ gruñó, sus dedos enredándose en su pelo.

Ella soltó una risita de nuevo antes de tragárselo completo. Él respingó. Helga retrocedió, pero no lo soltó. Luego se acercó y lo envolvió de nuevo; moviendose arriba y abajo, aumentando el ritmo, volviendo loco. Todo pensamiento racional abandonó su mente, estaba reducido a sus primarios instintos, y lo único que podía percibir era a Helga, _su esposa_. Su espesa melena enredada entre sus dedos, su nuca ahuecada contra su mano, sus pequeñas manos en sus caderas, su húmeda y caliente boca devorándolo, quemándolo. Su respiración se detuvo, todo su cuerpo se tensó hasta el punto de quiebre, él la guiaba hasta donde más la necesitaba. Su mano apretó su escroto y el jadeó. La mano que él tenía en la parte posterior de su cabeza tomó el riesgo y la empujó. ¡Oh, Dios! Ella no se quejó, y, de hecho, le permitió mantener el control.

"¡No puedo aguantar más!" dejó escapar casi sin aliento. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Su mano dejó su escroto y casi de inmediato sintió frío. Su boca también dejó su miembro. Se quedó sin aliento de nuevo y un incontrolable temblor lo sacudió hasta la médula.

 _"¿Helga...?"_ buscó su rostro cuando ella se acercó hacia él, toda despeinada. Su carmín estaba esparcido por su cara. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. _"¿Cariño...?"_

James se estiró para alcanzarla, todavía jadeando, le tocó los hinchados labios de color rojo intenso y la atrajo para besarla, pero ella se hizo para atrás.

 _"Ay, amor, eres un zopenco..."_ se rió en voz baja _"Estás soñando despierto... otra vez... y no cerraste bien la puerta... otra vez..."_ resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza, fingiendo impaciencia. Entonces le lanzó un beso que le llegó justo allí abajo. _"Alguien viene..."_

Él parpadeó y se enderezó en su asiento, y luego exhaló y respiró profundamente varias veces mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se pasaba la mano rápidamente por el cabello justo antes de un suave golpe en la puerta fallara al intentar sorprenderlo.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos...

"Adelante"

. . .

 **No poseo Oye Arnold!**

 **P. 5 de Octubre de 2013**

 **Re posted. 23 de Septiembre de 2015.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA VIDA CONTINÚA  
CAPÍTULO TERCERO  
NOS PONEMOS AL DÍA**

* * *

 _. . ._

 _"Ay, amor, eres un zopenco…"_ se rió en voz baja " _Estás soñando despierto otra vez... y no cerraste la puerta... otra vez..."_ Ella resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza, fingiendo impaciencia. Entonces le lanzó un beso que le llegó justo allá abajo. _"Alguien viene."_

Él parpadeó rápidamente y se enderezó en su asiento, y luego suspiró y respiró profundamente varias veces mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se pasaba rápidamente la mano por el cabello justo antes de que un suave golpe en la puerta fallara al intentar sorprenderlo.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos...

"Adelante"

* * *

. . .

La puerta se abrió y James vio a Ana, la sonriente ama de llaves hacerse a un lado mientras dejaba que alguien más pasara: Andrea. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Andrea...?" se detuvo "No sabía que ibas a venir"

"¿Cómo? Te envié un mensaje cuando salí de la oficina..." le sonrió, entrando y dejando su bolso sobre una mesa, y luego sacando su laptop y una carpeta avanzó hacia su escritorio.

James asintió. Se removió incómodo en su asiento. No estaba en condiciones de mostrar buenos modales en este momento, pero por suerte Andrea no era la clase de amiga que los necesitara.

"Debo confesar que tenía la ligera esperanza de que estuvieras tomando tus vacaciones en serio... ", añadió mirando a su alrededor y fijando su vista en los papeles esparcidos en su escritorio.

"Y esa es exactamente la razón por la que viniste..." replicó él, con burla.

"No, vine porque Pat me dijo que no lo hacías" terminó ella, sin dejar de mirar los papeles.

"Bah, esto no es nada. Sólo es algo privado". Él respondió, moviendo los documentos a un lado y haciendo un gesto para que tomara asiento frente a él.

"Bien, porque hay algunas cosas que necesito que veas. ¿No te importa, verdad?" preguntó mientras colocaba su computadora portátil en el escritorio y el archivo a su izquierda. Un zumbido se oyó otra vez en la esquina de su habitación.

James sacudió el cabeza, distraído. Luego levantó la vista y le sonrió.

"No, en absoluto. Ponte cómoda... sólo dame un minuto para acabar con esto."

Tomó la carta que estaba escribiendo y la terminó. Sólo necesitaba recordarle a su padre que no debía dejar que su animadversión hacia uno de los miembros de mayor edad de la Junta y socio accionista además le nublara la mente. Su padre ya lo sabía, pero nunca era un desperdicio de tinta anotarlo de nuevo.

Dobló el papel y lo metió en un sobre personalizado, luego se inclinó para abrir el cajón inferior para sacar el lacre y su sello, pero entonces soltó una risita al ver la expresión divertida de Andrea.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó.

"Es que... Me preguntaba qué reacción tuvo Helga la primera vez que vio tu anticuada manera de... mmm... hacer tu correspondencia."

"Le encantó" afirmó, levantando las cejas "Por supuesto que se echó a reír al principio, diciendo que no sabía que Dumbledore me había recordado en su testamento, pero luego pidió uno para ella justo al día siguiente."

"¿En serio?" Andrea rió "¿Y lo usa...?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que lo usa. Con sus cosas... ya sabes... para la correspondencia con su padre y la gente de su empresa..."

"Hablando de la gente de su empresa... ¿Cómo está ese demonio de Gerald? ¿Se casó ya?"

"Pues no. Sigue soltero..."

"¿Felizmente soltero...?"

"Felizmente soltero se le ve..." se encogió de hombros "Aún es joven"

"Sí, _demasiado_ joven..." Andrea asintió y luego suspiró. "¿Qué edad tiene, por cierto?"

James se encogió de hombros otra vez, recogiendo el resto de papeles y caminando hasta su archivador. Se oyó otro zumbido. ¿Era acaso que se estaban espaciando o él estaba empezando a ignorarlos ya?

"Treinta, creo. Es de la edad de Helga. Fueron juntos a la escuela."

"Treinta..." Andrea habló con voz soñadora. "Recuerdo cuando yo tenía treinta años. Parece otra vida..."

"Oh, vamos." James sonrió mientras se sentaba de nuevo. "Ni que fueras tan vieja."

"Voy a cumplir cincuenta el próximo año, James" Ella lo miró a los ojos "¡Cincuenta!"

"No es el fin del mundo..."

"Me dijeron lo mismo cuando cumplí cuarenta"

"Y el mundo no se acabó, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, no, pero... me divorcié".

"Es cierto..." James suspiró. Siempre era doloroso ver que no había superado su divorcio aun, y a veces él no sabía ni cómo ayudar. Otro zumbido se dejó oír "Divorciarse no tiene nada que ver con la edad. Desafortunadamente, eso fue cuestión de..."

Ella lo interrumpió.

"Bueno, no he venido aquí a hablar de mi divorcio. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender."

"Andrea, quiero que sepas..."

"Oh... Lo sé, James. Sé que te preocupas..." suspiró "Y sabes que no soy el tipo de persona que saca este tipo de cosas de la nada. No sé qué me pasó, pero ver a Robbie en el patio trajo a mi mente..." ella sacudió la cabeza de repente y se volvió a los papeles "Bueno, vine aquí a traerte buenas y malas noticias..."

James suspiró, decidiendo dejar el asunto a un lado por un rato.

"¿Malas noticias?" preguntó, alzando las cejas y mirándola socarronamente "He estado ausente sólo por dos días y ya hay malas noticias."

"Bueno, no traía malas noticias originalmente, pero acabo de colgar con Bill. Dice que te ha estado llamando, pero parece que no estás atendiendo el teléfono" le informó "Se acaba de dar cuenta de que no incluyó los gastos del asunto Rose en el presupuesto del próximo trimestre y..." se detuvo de repente y se volvió a verlo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué no estás atendiendo tu teléfono?"

"El presupuesto del siguiente trimestre está todavía en el escritorio de Paula. Pensé que Bill lo sabía" dijo, mirando los papeles que ella colocó frente a él.

"¿James?"

"¿Qué?" Suspiró, calmado, levantando la vista "No es por nada especial. Estoy de vacaciones. Se supone que estoy al cuidado de los niños y necesito tiempo para mí..."

"¿El Señor Presidente sigue llamando?"

"Sí," asintió "... pero esa no es la única razón. Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir acerca de la situación actual. No sé por qué la gente quiere asesores cuando no sigue sus indicaciones. . . si luego van y hacen las cosas a su manera... pensaron que sería fácil, pan comido, siguiendo sus viejos y obsoletos preceptos. Mira ahora, todos estamos en problemas. Sólo hay una solución posible y ellos todavía no lo entienden. Y la solución es lo que debió haberse hecho bien desde el principio. Negociar".

Se detuvo para exhalar. La situación actual lo tenía drenado. Pero entonces recordó que no era su problema, después de todo. Él no era un congresista ni un senador. Y las campañas políticas ya tampoco eran su responsabilidad.

"Sé cómo te sientes…" Andrea exhaló, reclinándose en su silla "Las próximas elecciones serán un dolor en el trasero. Me alegro de que hayamos trabajado en el nuevo contrato a tiempo y que por suerte vamos a estar asentados aquí en DC. Ahora eres un Consultor Sénior, ya no viajas. Ahora asesoras al Consejo y es el Consejo quien marca las pautas. Si alguien quiere un trato especial todo lo que necesitan hacer es ponerse en contacto contigo a través del Partido. Pueden hacer una cita y venir a verte. Pero eso es todo."

"Sí, eso es todo. Aparentemente simple, pero parece que es difícil de seguir en la práctica..."

"¿Qué tan difícil es solicitar una cita?"

"Hay gente que todavía no lo entiende" exhaló, ya no quería hablar más de eso.

"Pues lo sentimos. Tendrán que entenderlo, les guste o no. Tú ya no te encargas de los asuntos de nadie por teléfono."

"Lo sé. Andrea, no te enojes. Los dos estamos en el mismo equipo, ¿no es así?" le preguntó "Es por eso que no estoy atendiendo al teléfono. Para empezar, estoy en vacaciones, luego..."

"¿... luego?"

"Bueno, y Pat está a cargo de la oficina..."

"Y ¿qué pasa con el Sr. Presidente...?"

"Él ya lo sabe. Pero seamos honestos aquí, tú y yo sabemos que yo soy un estratega y..."

"... Y dado que el Sr. Presidente dejará la Casa Blanca en ocho meses..."

James asintió.

"Exactamente. Mi ayuda ya no es tan necesaria"

Andrea asintió mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero James, ¿has pensado que él está acostumbrado a tenerte cerca?"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero él también sabe que tiene que dejar de mirar hacia atrás para conocer mi opinión. Hemos trabajado en eso ya. El resto de su periodo está planeado y como te he dicho antes, si alguna vez me necesita, voy a estar a una llamada de distancia, pero mientras ambos nos acostumbramos a este nuevo acuerdo, mi teléfono se dejará a un lado."

"Pero, ¿qué hay del resto de nosotros?"

"Como bien lo sabes, Pat está a cargo" dijo terminantemente.

"¿Cuándo terminarán oficialmente tus vacaciones?"

"En dos semanas..." vio el ceño fruncido asentado en la frente de su amiga "Pat sabe dónde encontrarme. Además, no voy a salir a ninguna, así que andaré por aquí."

"Por favor, disculpa mi intromisión, pero ¿y qué pasa con Helga? ... Ella no está aquí la mitad del tiempo. ¿Cómo se las arregla para comunicarse contigo?"

"Ella llama a la casa o a los chicos cada vez que necesita algo. Fue su idea, después de todo."

Andrea asintió

"Parece que ustedes dos tienen todo muy bien planeado...", murmuró para sí misma, con un toque de sarcasmo mientras se ajustaba las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz "Bueno, tenemos que empezar con esto..."

Sí, tenían que empezar con esto. Y 'esto' era la actualización del diagnóstico inicial de la situación del partido en el país. Él encontraba extraño que la gente todavía quisiera escuchar el mismo viejo discurso de los candidatos republicanos. ¿Cómo era posible que las mismas personas que fueron espíritus libres y proclamaban amor y paz décadas atrás se convirtieran en conservadores a ultranza en su vejez? La opinión pública parecía estar más dividida que nunca y los candidatos todavía estaban dispuestos a prometer cualquier cosa que les consiguiese votos, incluso cuando... _bah_ , ¿cuál era el punto?

Comenzó a listar objetivos y acciones mientras Andrea tomaba nota. ¿Por qué la actualización llegó tan temprano? Eso no lo sabía. Probablemente debían agradecerlo a alguno de los contactos de Andrea.

James suspiró, era bendición que ella eligiera venir hoy. Era un trabajo que se tenía que hacer y al estar en su casa significaba que podían concentrarse sin interrupciones y terminar rápidamente. La oficina estaba insufriblemente saturada estos días con todo el personal contratado temporalmente, y el nuevo grupo de becarios.

"Por cierto, escuché del éxito en las negociaciones con los Canadienses. ¡Felicitaciones! Helga debe estar exultante."

"¿Lo hicieron público ya?" James frunció el ceño, deteniéndose a media frase.

Ella asintió, reacomodándose sus gafas.

"Lo escuché en las noticias del mediodía."

James se burló, parecía que Price tenía urgencia por regodearse en ello.

"¿Cuánto tiempo les tomó?" Andrea lo miró. "Me refiero a las negociaciones. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se ha ido Helga esta vez?"

"Las condiciones de la negociación los han mantenido ocupados durante meses..." Exhaló "Pero esta excursión les tomó casi dos semanas."

 _Dos largas semanas._

Andrea silbó

"Eso es un montón de tiempo..."

"¡Y tú me lo dices!"

Tomó el documento con los números en Florida para analizarlo cuando ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

"James, yo sé que no es asunto mío, pero..." James levantó la vista cuando ella no siguió "Dos semanas son en realidad mucho tiempo. " Ella exhaló "¿Cómo te las arreglas sin ella?"

Se encogió de hombros

"Seguimos adelante. Siempre lo hacemos."

"Seguir adelante no suena como la mejor manera de lidiar con eso."

"Lo sé" resopló " Pero creo que es la manera a la que nos acostumbramos desde el principio"

"Pero Helga no debería dejarlos durante tanto tiempo."

"Es su trabajo, Andrea"

"Sé que es su trabajo, pero aun así, creo que no debe dejarte durante tanto tiempo. Sólo es mi opinión, pero creo que deberías pedirle..."

James se rió.

"Si tu marido te hubiera pedido que cambiaras de trabajo en ese entonces, ¿lo habrías hecho?"

"Lo habría escuchado"

James se burló.

"Oh, vamos. ¿Lo habrías escuchado? ¿En serio? "

"Quiero decir. _Ahora_ creo que debería haberlo escuchado, incluso cuando en ese entonces sé que no hubiera querido siquiera oír una sola palabra suya que sugiriera aunque fuera tácitamente que estaba tratando de controlarme"

James se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, tal vez la diferencia es que yo nunca le pediría a Helga algo así" explicó " Sé que es su trabajo y estoy consciente de la gran responsabilidad que tiene sobre sus hombros. Y también sé muy bien cuan apasionada es ella acerca de todo, con mayor razón de alto tan enorme como este asunto. Desde el principio sabíamos que esta negociación podría volverse problemática".

"Bueno, tienes razón en eso. No quiero pensar lo que pasaría si no lo consiguieran..."

James contuvo el aliento. Él tampoco quería pensar en lo que pasaría si no lo consiguieran. Andrea no tenía por qué saber que dejaron la mesa de negociaciones un par de veces debido a profundos desacuerdos. La negociación había sido todo un reto. Su atención regresó al presente ante sus siguientes palabras.

"... Pero sobre todo sabiendo que está con él. No sé, diablos... yo... no sé por qué me disgusta tanto ese tipo... "

James gruñó interiormente. Tratando de controlar la ira que empezaba a correr por sus venas.

"¿Qué tipo?" preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia, sabiendo muy bien a quién se refería.

"Ese tipo, el jefe de Helga... Daniel Price"

"¿En serio?" apenas levantó las cejas. "¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé... Vamos, no me digas que no te fastidia..." James esperaba sinceramente que sus verdaderos sentimientos por el tipo no fueran obvios. "Quiero decir, es tan arrogante, tan orgulloso, se cree que es la mayor fregonada de alrededor..." Aspiro profundamente "Oh, no sé por qué, pero no lo soporto."

"¿Sabes que hay un montón de gente que piensa exactamente lo mismo de mí?" James dejó salir una brillante sonrisa.

"¡Pero tú no eres para nada como él!" Andrea respondió a su sonrisa con otra igual. "Tú no eres arrogante... eres agradable y amable... "

La sonrisa de James se volvió una mueca burlona.

"Oh, vamos. Recuerdo cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos me dijiste que no pensabas que yo pudiera ser agradable. Me dijiste que pensabas que era arrogante y orgulloso, y que tu esposo me consideraba un bastardo soberbio y que odiaba que trabajaras conmigo" la miró con una ceja levantada.

"Bueno, no te conocíamos bien en ese entonces..." Andrea se apuró, tratando de compensar por algo dicho hacía mucho tiempo y que probablemente ni siquiera recordaba ya.

"Entonces tal vez tampoco conoces bien a Daniel Price de la misma manera que no me conocías a mí en ese entonces"

"Bueno, tal vez... pero la gente no habla tan mal de ti comparado a como he oído que hablan de él"

"¿En serio? " James alzó las cejas de nuevo, interesado. "¿Qué tienen que decir sobre él?"

"¿Es tu amigo?" preguntó ella con cautela.

Negó con la cabeza

"No," pronunció. "' _No, en lo absoluto_ ', pensó

Ella pareció pensarlo dos veces antes de seguir adelante.

"Bueno, la gente dice que es malo por naturaleza, que es muy desagradable..." se detuvo "tiene una de las peores reputaciones que he escuchado." Ella se volvió a verlo "¿Sabes que estuvo así de cerca de divorciarse el año pasado...?"

James taladró con su mirada los ojos de su amiga. Había algo que no se atrevía a decir.

"¿Y...? "

Ella parpadeó

"No lo sé. Es sólo que... es sólo que no me gusta y eso es todo"

"¿Estás segura de que eso es todo?" ella asintió y luego aspiró profundamente. "Andrea, ¿has oído hablar de él y Helga?"

Andrea parpadeó nerviosamente y luego exhaló lentamente. Entonces habló.

"No... " hizo una pausa para tomar aire " He oído hablar de él y algunas chicas. Pero nunca he escuchado algo sobre él y Helga, a decir verdad. Pero ellos trabajan juntos y estando consciente de su reputación..."

"¿Crees que Helga es el tipo de chica que podría caer en sus garras?"

"No, por supuesto que no." Exhaló de nuevo. James no sabía si era porque se sentía aliviada o por arrepentimiento por haber traído el tema a colación. "Sé lo mucho que Helga te ama, lo he visto, pero ese hombre es peligroso. Creo que se deberías tener cuidado."

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó " ¿Has oído algo? ... Andrea, si sabes algo me gustaría que fueras sincera... "

"No... " ella vaciló, pero entonces ella pareció decidida "... pero ya sabes... yo... mi amiga, Elsa también trabaja en Independence Avenue y ella dice que... ella dice que él no oculta que está muy interesado en ella... Y teniendo en cuenta el tipo de hombre que es, creo que deberías hacer algo".

"¿Hacer qué? ¿Pedirle que renuncie a su trabajo?"

"No... por supuesto que no..." exhaló "No sé... Ni siquiera sé por qué te cuento esto... es simplemente que no me gustaría verlos a ustedes dos en problemas"

"Helga y yo no tenemos problemas. Nosotros estamos bien."

"Tal vez están tan bien como tú dices, pero dos pasan mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro"

"Ya no tanto. Yo no viajo mucho últimamente. "

"Pero ella lo hace... y mucho"

"Eso es sólo una impresión. Ella no viaja tanto como la gente suele pensar. Había estado en la ciudad durante casi tres semanas antes de este último viaje a Canadá..." comenzó, al ver que ella vacilaba, añadió "... y admito que esta vez ha sido muy largo, pero estoy consciente de la clase de trabajo que está haciendo y lo entiendo... "

"¿Y los niños también lo entienden?" -preguntó escéptica.

"¿Estás cuestionando su elección, Andrea?"

"No... bueno... tal vez lo estoy haciendo. Si yo estuviera casada contigo y tuviera esos dos hermosos hijos, estoy segura como de que el infierno arde de que cambiaría algo."

James se burló de nuevo

"¿En serio?" sacudió la cabeza. "Andrea, me acuerdo de los primeros años que trabajamos juntos. Parecía que no querías estar en tu casa en lo absoluto. Eras la primera en llegar a la oficina en la mañana y la última que se iba a su casa por la noche. La que siempre me acompañaba en cada viaje..."

"Bueno, ¿eso fue cuando? ¿Trece, catorce años atrás? "Se encogió de hombros " Si pudiera volver atrás lo haría todo diferente"

"Estoy seguro de eso," admitió, sabiendo lo mucho que ella lamentaba ahora haber dejado a su marido a un lado en ese entonces " Pero piensas de esa manera _ahora_. En aquel entonces trabajar duro y ganar experiencia y reputación eran muy importantes para ti... Creo que deberíamos dejar que Helga alcance ese entendimiento por su cuenta. Nosotros... yo no voy a obligarla a renunciar a algo que le gusta hacer. Las mesas de negociación son una parte muy importante de su vida. No puedo ser tan egoísta como para pedirle que deje todo a un lado para estar con nosotros 24/7. Yo también he estado allí. Recuerdo cuando trabajar día y noche era mi razón de vivir. Entonces, un día determinado, cambié mis prioridades, pero Helga tiene sólo treinta años. Su trabajo significa aún mucho para ella. Afortunadamente, yo la entiendo y cuando es posible, como ahora, estoy aquí para cuidar de los niños en su ausencia. Además, los niños están bien, tenemos el mejor equipo del mundo para cuidar de ellos y de la casa".

"Sí, lo he visto... ¿De dónde sacaste esa niñera, por cierto?" James no se molestó en contestar porque ella siguió de inmediato "¿Cómo están los niños tomando esta ausencia?"

James suspiró.

"Bien, creo. Claro que la echan de menos. Robbie estaba muy resentido últimamente, pero, afortunadamente, Sophie está aquí ahora y ella lo mantiene ocupado. "

"Y la pequeña Lydia, ¿cómo lo está tomando...?"

"Ella está..." James suspiró de nuevo y entonces cerró los ojos. "Mira, Andrea, no voy a mentir. Por supuesto que es difícil para los niños también, y..." hizo una pausa, sintiendo un nudo comprimiendo la garganta.

"¡Hey!" Andrea sonrió tendiéndole la mano para tocar la suya "No empecé a hablar de esto para hacer que te sintieras mal, ¿de acuerdo? Ese es mi punto exactamente. No tienes que decirme nada. Sé cómo se siente. Eso es lo que quiero que veas. Este es un buen momento para prever las cosas. El trabajo es importante y las tentaciones están ahí fuera, pero ustedes dos tienen que trabajar en su relación y luego en su familia. El tiempo viene y se pasa, y luego, para cuando te das cuenta ya es tarde. Mira que soy yo quien habla. Aprende de mi experiencia. Yo también he estado allí y ahora lo lamento"

James asintió lentamente.

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? ... Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, sé que tus intenciones son las mejores... "

"Por supuesto que lo son... eres casi mi hermano, James, te amo y amo a esa tremenda chica que es tu esposa, pero los veo cometer los mismos errores que yo cometí, y no me gustaría quedarme callada y luego verlos en problemas. La vida es dura, el mundo exterior está lleno de gente sin corazón que no dudará en hacerte daño". Se detuvo "¡Cielos!, nuestra oficina está llena de chicas tratando de robar tu atención cada día y veo que tú te resistes bastante bien, pero... ¡Mierda! A veces me pregunto si Helga está consciente... "

"Por supuesto que está consciente", él sonrió para sus adentros. _'Es por eso que va a la oficina tan a menudo'_ pensó.

"Oh, no empieces con eso" ella soltó una risita, agitando la mano delante de su cara "Todos adivinamos lo que sucede en tu privado cuando ella está ahí y tu pones cerradura a la puerta..." ella sacudió la cabeza. "Y quiero decir que aunque admiro su ... desfachatez... tal vez esa misma actuación la que luego da pie para que todas esas internas lleguen a la oficina pensando que pueden seguir su ejemplo, como esa estúpida chica que fue encontrada desnuda en tu oficina."

"Oh, por favor, no me hagas recordar eso..." gruñó. Hubo de hecho una chica que lo estaba esperando en su despacho, sin ropa. Afortunadamente, cuando entró en la habitación iba acompañado por Pat y Lucy, su secretaria.

"¡Qué oso!... Por cierto, qué dijo Helga cuando se enteró... porque se enteró, ¿verdad? "

"Sí , se enteró... al principio comenzó a burlarse de mí , pero de rato se puso furiosa diciendo que soy un estúpido baboso que nunca presta atención a ese tipo de cosas y terminó diciéndome todo lo que le iba a hacer a la próxima perra que se atreviera a meterse con ' _su propiedad'_ , es decir, conmigo. Luego se volvió recelosa por un tiempo."

Andrea sonrió, aparentemente satisfecha con la reacción de su esposa. James entonces se preguntó por qué le estaba diciendo todas estas cosas. Tal vez entendía que en el fondo que necesitaban algún tipo de ayuda. Y Andrea era la única a quien podía considerar amiga cercana, o tal vez incluso íntima. Habían tenido años para reafirmar esa amistad. Tal vez sólo eran ella y Pat a quienes podía considerar como sus verdaderos amigos en la oficina.

"... Creo que también se debe hacer algo. Es la misma historia año tras año. Fue divertido al principio, pero ahora resulta francamente molesto... "

"¿Realmente tenemos que hablar de esto?" -preguntó de nuevo, incómodo

"Sí, porque aunque es inaudito para mí sigue siendo admirable. La mayoría de los chicos piensan que eres un idiota por dejar que se te vayan vivas... "

"Y algunos de ellos incluso piensan que realmente me voy a la cama con ellas... "

"Bueno, sí, pero los que piensan de esa manera son sólo los empleados temporales que no te conocen bien y nadie realmente se preocupa por lo que ellos piensen... "

"Sin embargo, no es agradable escuchar a todo mundo siempre suponiendo... Bah! "exhaló, cansado "Mira, no hay razón para seguir hablando de esto..."

"Bueno, pero realmente quería decirte que te respeto. Pones tu barrera en claro desde el principio y paras en seco sus avances. Realmente me gustaría que mantuvieras esa actitud para siempre. He visto cómo se las ingenian esas chicas, aunque por supuesto que Mónica fue la más estúpida de ellas."

"¿Su nombre en realidad era Mónica?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Todo el mundo la llamaba Mónica..." sacudió la cabeza " Siempre me he preguntado cómo le haces para resistir la tentación"

James se burló

"Hablas de ello como si se tratara de algo imposible de lograr..."

"Pero lo es. Siempre pensé que mi marido no caería ¡y mira! Yo estaba oh- tan ciega y mira que cayó redondito. Luego ahí tienes a Pat, por el amor de Dios, Pat, de entre todas las personas"

James se movió incómodo en su silla.

"¡Hey! No es sólo cosa de hombres. Hemos visto también a mujeres fallando."

"Bueno, sí, a veces con resultados terribles."

"Sí... "

"Por eso te advierto sobre Helga... "

"Mira, yo confío en Helga"

"Yo sé que confías en ella y sé que ella confía en ti, pero la fidelidad es un velo tan frágil."

"Mira, Andrea. Creo que la confianza... y / o la fidelidad es un camino de dos vías. Y, por supuesto, es un camino lleno de peligros y tentaciones, pero perder el rumbo es tan fácil para ella como lo es para mí. Confío en ella porque creo que ella respeta lo que tenemos, porque sé que lo valora, y yo soy... "

"¿Por qué eres fiel, James?" ella se inclinó hacia delante para preguntarle "¿Por qué un hombre decide ser fiel?"

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" frunció el ceño

"Porque... No sé cómo diablos hemos llegamos a este punto, pero de verdad… de verdad siempre me he preguntado eso. Tal vez nunca habrá otra oportunidad de preguntártelo de nuevo..." hizo una pausa . Él la miró con curiosidad, " ¿Por qué eres fiel? Te aseguro que nunca voy a repetir lo que me digas, pero... ¿por qué?"

James la observó mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

¿Qué responder? ... ¿Había siquiera una respuesta? ¿Una simple respuesta? ... Finalmente exhaló, decidiendo ser honesto.

"No sé si esta es la respuesta que estabas buscando..." soltó un ruidito por la nariz "No sé si esto es siquiera una buena respuesta, pero... creo que... "

"Por favor, no me digas que es porque amas a Helga..." ella lo interrumpió

"Bueno, _amo_ a Helga. Eso es verdad. Pero sé de personas que dicen amar a sus parejas y aun así tienen sus asuntos por otro lado, por lo que creo que eso no debe ser tomado como un principio indiscutible e infalible."

"¡Y tú me lo dices! _… 'Jerry me amaba hasta la muerte'_..." James sonrió con tristeza. Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa de nuevo. "¿Has tenido aventuras, James?"

 _¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera siendo interrogado?_ James respiró hondo. Realmente sentía que no tenía ningún problema en hablar de su intimidad con Andrea, que era una amiga por derecho propio, después de todo, pero aun así...

"No." respondió con simplicidad "No, desde que estoy con Helga"

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que ella era la elegida?" sonrió al ver que ella parecía estar disfrutando de estar en la posición del inquisidor.

"¿Quieres que te responda a eso o que te responda por qué le soy fiel?" levantó una ceja.

"Ambas" se rió "Por qué no eres infiel... primero..." ella chasqueó la lengua.

James se echó a reír. Esta era la Andrea que él conocía, inteligente, hábil, con una mente muy rápida y sin miedo a preguntar nada. Repitió la pregunta en su mente.

"Bien... Creo que es porque sé que es eso que todas las otras chicas pueden ofrecer..." comenzó "... y no estoy interesado."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Simplemente no estás interesado?"

"Eso es lo que siento."

"No estoy segura si lo entiendo... "

"Bueno, yo _no estoy seguro_ si puedo explicarlo mejor. Veamos, es sólo que..." arrugó su frente "Creo que salí demasiado en su momento. Bueno, no es que saliera tanto, pero tal vez... Creo que ya estaba cansado de todo ese rito relacionado con las citas. Hacía años que no significaban nada; nada especial, quiero decir. Siempre era lo mismo; con algunas pocas variaciones, las chicas eran casi como si estuvieran hechas en serie, siempre la misma una y otra vez... y tal vez ellas piensan que es algo interesante, pero no lo es... no había ninguna chispa, ningún reto, no había nada nuevo..." se encogió de hombros otra vez.

"¿Hasta que te topaste con Helga?"

"Hasta que me topé con Helga" él repitió, asintiendo y recordando que literalmente se había topado con Helga hacía mucho tiempo. Por supuesto en ese entonces él nunca pensó que ella iba a ser la elegida.

"¿Qué hay de especial en ella?"

 _'Hey, ¿Qué hay de especial en mí?'_ La rubia chica con los labios manchados le preguntó desde su cómodo asiento en un rincón, guiñándole un ojo.

"Todo..." respiró tan hondo que hasta le hormiguearon los pulmones "No quieres escuchar toda la historia, ¿verdad?" se echó a reír al ver la ensoñadora expresión de Andrea " Creo que ya la has oído... "

"Sí, ya la oí alguna vez. Lo que me sorprendió cuando la conocí fue que fuera tan joven... y ese espíritu... Creo que entonces entendí por qué te enamoraste tan rápido y tan perdidamente... ella es tan diferente..."

La mente de James voló. No había sido tan rápido, pero vaya que fue perdidamente. No quería volver a repasar sus confusos sentimientos de aquel tiempo cuando ella estuvo ausente de su vida. Pero recordaba y muy bien cuando la encontró de nuevo. Recordó que no podía creer que no tuviera novio. Era hermosa y radiante y estaba tan ocupada construyendo su vida, tratando aquí y allá de encontrar su lugar. Dividiendo su tiempo entre sesiones de poesía, las oficinas centrales de la compañía de su padre, venciendo a una jugadora profesional de tenis en una cancha del Country Club, o simplemente siendo una amiga... Era un diamante en bruto...

... Y no tenía novio...

"... Quiero decir, ustedes dos son exitosos, tienen un hermoso matrimonio, dos hijos y dices que ella tiene apenas treinta..."

"Sí," asintió, sintiéndose orgulloso "Su cumpleaños fue hace dos semanas. De hecho, la celebramos el domingo antes de que viajara."

"¿Quieres decir que acaba de cumplir treinta años?" él asintió "¿Qué le compraste?"

"Un juego de... ya sabes..." comenzó, señalando su cuello "... collar y pendientes..."

"¿Diamantes?" ella preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Rubíes, de hecho"

"¿Rubíes...?" repitió ella, abriendo los ojos. Luego añadió " No sé por qué pensé que Helga no era del tipo de chica al que halagabas con joyas"

"Entonces la conoces bastante bien..." suspiró "Pero ella es muy chic después de todo y necesitaba unas gemas rojas. Son hermosas, le encantaron."

"Así que ella _necesitaba_ algo rojo"

"Vaya que sí" James se rió en voz alta "Ahora está en su 'Período Rojo'. Ama el rojo"

"Y tú fuiste corriendo a comprarle unas piedras rojas..."

"Nop", sonrió él ahora "le compré las piedras sólo porque sabía que su verdadero regalo... bueno... nuestro verdadero regalo, no llegaría a tiempo"

"¿Nuestro?" Andrea levantó la vista, curiosa, luego pareció recordarlo "Ah, tu cumpleaños se acerca, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, la semana que viene."

"¿Y qué han comprado como regalo compartido? Si se puede saber."

"Compramos un 458."

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me había olvidado que compraste un Lamborghini!"

"Eh, no..." James se rió otra vez "... el 458 no es un Lamborghini, es un Ferrari."

"Pero dijiste que querías un Lamborghini amarillo..."

"... No" James la corrigió de nuevo. No entendía por qué las mujeres siempre se confundían en este tipo de cosas. Bueno, Helga era la excepción. Ella sabía todo acerca de coches "Helga quería un Ferrari rojo, yo quería uno amarillo."

"Y la dejaste ganar..." Andrea dijo sarcásticamente "... como todo un caballero"

"Bueno, no exactamente..."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Andrea frunció el ceño

"Lo llevamos a la mesa de póker..."

"¿Lo apostaron? Querías amarillo, ella quería rojo ¿así que llevaron sus diferencias a la mesa de póker?" Andrea casi gritó "Eso no es ser un caballero"

"¡Hey! ¡Lo es!" rió, divertido "En el fondo yo también quería rojo, y en el fondo a ella no le disgustaba tanto el amarillo, pero simplemente no podíamos decidir. Así que la dejé elegir rojo."

"Y ella ganó" " Andrea negó con la cabeza, fingiendo incredulidad " ¿Y qué tal si no hubiera ganado?"

"¡Ella siempre gana!" James resopló." Andrea, una cosa que debes saber acerca de Helga es que ella siempre gana. No sé si tiene un pacto con el diablo o si es algo que aprendió de su padre, pero ella siempre gana."

"¿En serio? No lo sabía."

"Bueno, ahora lo sabes. No vayas después por ahí diciendo que no fuiste advertida"

"¿Y dónde está ahora, es decir, el Ferrari?"

"¿El 458? Está en el garaje."

"¿Y cómo es? Imagino que no podías esperar para sacarlo a pasear."

"Bueno, cuando finalmente llegó nos fuimos a dar una vuelta. Me refiero a los chicos, a Robbie y a mí."

"Y desde entonces... sólo ha estado estacionado el pobrecito."

"¿El pobrecito?" él resopló "... Una buena manera de llamarlo. Bueno, te diré... Hace días George lo sacó para ir a comprar unos burritos"

"¡¿Lo sacaste para comprar burritos?!" Parecía que ella no podía creer lo que oía.

"Bueno, fue George quien lo hizo, no yo."

 _"Boys and their toys!_ " resopló "No puedo creerlo, Todos ustedes son hombres ya, muy creciditos por cierto..."

Un zumbido sonó en la mesa del rincón. James parpadeó porque al mismo tiempo hubo un golpe en la puerta.

"¡Me están hartando todos esos zumbidos!" Andrea dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la esquina.

"Adelante," James se dirigió a la persona detrás de la puerta.

Anna entró en la habitación.

"Disculpa James..." ella comenzó, dándose vuelta hacia la esquina para mirar a Andrea "Sólo quería preguntar si la señora Wilson se queda a cenar..."

"No lo sé. Supongo que se lo preguntamos mejor a ella ¿Andrea ... ?"James también se volvió y la encontró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Eh? No... Ah, no... Gracias. Tengo una cena en casa de mi hermana. Es el cumpleaños de su marido. Otro hijo de abril." Se volvió hacia Anna "Gracias, Anna" su vista volvió al teléfono.

Anna asintió y se volvió hacia él, entonces.

"Correcto. La cena es a las ocho. Todo el mundo está informado. Helga dijo que va a llegar a tiempo."

"Está bien..." respiró profundamente, sintiéndose por fin feliz de que ella ya hubiera confirmado "¿Quién más va a estar aquí?"

"Sólo nosotros cuatro... Shawn, George, sin novia, y Sophie... ah... y todavía no sabemos si los niños van a estar con nosotros..." ella lo miró esperanzada.

"Robbie puede estar ahí..."

"Bien" asintió Anna. "¿Y qué hay de la pequeña Lydia?"

"¿No es demasiado tarde para ella?" James levantó la vista "Sabes ya lo que yo pienso, pero conoces a su niñera. No me gustaría empezar una guerra…"

"Eso es lo que ella también piensa, pero luego ella hace sus planes y Helga viene y lo cambia todo"

 _¿Qué daño podía hacer causar que la niña se mantuviera despierta por una hora o dos después de su hora de dormir_? James exhaló.

"No lo sé. Eso es entre ustedes dos y Helga." Finalmente dijo.

"De nuevo, eso es lo que pensamos..." dijo, y luego se dio la vuelta murmurando algo acerca de que él nunca era de ninguna ayuda en estos casos.

James le restó importancia y se volvió para ver a Andrea que estaba muy silenciosa considerando que las personas solían encontrar divertidos sus malabares domésticos.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó, poniéndose de pie. "¿Algo que necesite de mi inmediata atención?"

"Bueno, cinco llamadas perdidas... un par de mensajes del Sr. Presidente, el primero diciendo que debes tomártelo con calma y que al igual que tú, él no controla el partido. El segundo es para dar las gracias y felicitar a Helga... Mmm... Luego, como era de esperarse, varias personas pidiendo citas o consejos... luego está el mío... el de Bill... el de Paula... tu madre preguntando cómo te está yendo... y... tres SMS de cierto DHPP..." hizo una pausa, mirándolo con cautela "¿Quién es DHPP, James?"

James tomó aire a profundidad, y luchó por controlar sus reacciones. Pero no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo.

"¿Los leíste?" preguntó, mostrando una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de ser real. Ella asintió, volviendo la vista a la pantalla de nuevo. "No es nada; simplemente ignóralos. " Extendió la mano para tomar el teléfono.

"¿Quién es DHPP, James? " repitió ella, negándose a dárselo "Simplemente no lo puedes ignorar. Él está diciendo... "

"¿Crees en lo que dice?" preguntó con un tono irritado, algo que él no tenía la intención de dejar salir, no tan fácilmente.

"¿Quién es él?"

"Daniel Hijo-de-Puta Price. Ese es él."

"¿El jefe de Helga? ... ¿Por qué te escribe en ese tono?" preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. "Quiero decir... no entiendo... sé que no los ha leído así que, ¿cómo sabes lo que dice?" ella lo miró, confusa "No es la primera vez, ¿verdad?" él apretó la mandíbula "James... No sé lo que está pasando aquí, pero creo que esto es serio..."

"¡Dámelo!" insistió y finalmente ella le entregó su teléfono. Los mensajes estaban en una burbuja gris cada uno, uno debajo del otro, ostensiblemente llenando la pantalla.

. . .

 _"No la necesito más por el momento así que finalmente la dejé ir. Se acabó la espera, amigo. Estará a tu lado en cuestión de minutos."_

 _._

 _"¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu esposa pasa más tiempo conmigo que contigo?"_

 _._

 _"A este paso, tu siguiente niño sería mío. Disfruta tu fin de semana._ "

. . .

* * *

.

 **No soy dueña de Oye Arnold!**

 **Dumbledore, Ferrari y Lamborghini son MR y por supuesto que no soy propietaria de ninguna de ellas.**

 **Soy dueña de esta historia y los PO.**

 **Como he dicho antes, esta no va a ser una historia llena de acción donde un héroe salva a una damisela en peligro y no incluirá hazañas físicas, escenas extendidas de lucha, violencia ni frenéticas persecuciones; nadie va a sufrir experiencias que amenacen su vida ni incluirá en su final la humillación pública de un supuesto villano.**

 **Esta es sólo una historia que muestra a una pareja haciendo frente a la vida cotidiana después de varios años de matrimonio. Y aunque cuenta con una gran cantidad de Personajes Originales, aun así, sabremos en que andan los chicos de la vieja pandilla de la escuela pública 118.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por estar aquí. Gracias especiales a los que marcan como favoritas tanto esta como mis otras historias.**

 **16 de octubre 2013. En estas fechas fue que sucedió la debacle política en EU cuando los republicanos paralizaron al país al congelar los presupuestos federales mientras que discutían los techos de deuda; esa es la razón por la que James y Andrea están un tanto alterados en esta escena.**

 **Re-publicado. 26 de septiembre de 2015.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA VIDA CONTINÚA**

 **CAPÍTULO CUARTO**

 **CADA PRECIOSO MOMENTO**

* * *

. . .

"¡Dámelo!" insistió y finalmente ella le entregó su teléfono. Los mensajes estaban en una burbuja gris cada uno, uno debajo del otro, exhibiéndose en la pantalla.

. . .

 _"Ya no la necesito más por el momento, así que finalmente la dejé ir. Se acabó la espera, amigo. Estará a tu lado en cuestión de minutos."_

 _._

 _"¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu esposa pasa más tiempo conmigo que contigo?"_

 _._

 _"A este paso, tu próximo niño sería mío._

 _Disfruta tu fin de semana._ "

. . .

Se sintió mareado, su pecho le pesaba, sus manos se volvieron puños. Cerró los ojos y sintió que su corazón duplicaba sus latidos _. ¡Maldición! ¡Cómo odiaba que sus palabras lo afectaran de esta manera aun cuando sabía que el muy idiota estaba mintiendo!_ James confiaba en Helga. Daniel bramaba precisamente porque no conseguía nada de ella. Si lo hiciera, estaba seguro de que su boca estaría bien cerrada.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada desconcertada de Andrea aún en él.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? ¿Por qué te habla de esa manera?"

James inhaló lentamente tratando de mostrar indiferencia.

"Creo que ya te contestaste tú misma. Es desagradable... malvado creo que fueron tus palabras exactas..." Se detuvo para exhalar por la boca, dejando que el vapor se escapara y el pecho se le aligerara. Si sólo fuera así de sencillo. Aún le era difícil respirar "Yo añadiría que nunca dejó de ser un bully..."

"¿Pero por qué te está intimidando?... La gente no se mete contigo... Quiero decir... eres un Brighton -Lewis, por el amor de Dios. Tu padre fue el presidente de la Comisión de Energía. Tú eres consultor del Partido y asesor del Presidente... ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarte de esa manera?"

James se rió sin querer, sintiéndose mejor hasta cierto punto. Todo esto era tan inane. Y saliendo de los labios de Andrea parecía aún más infantil.

"Y él es un Price. _Su papá_ es el Presidente del Senado." Sacudió la cabeza "El mismo es un Subsecretario de Energía" soltó una carcajada " ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo suena todo esto?"

"¿Es ridículo que él esté hablando de tu esposa de esta manera?" Andrea no cedía. Estaba muy molesta.

James trató de mantener la calma

"Es sólo que... "

"No me digas que solo está siendo un matón..."

"Bueno, es algo por el estilo..." se encogió de hombros " Como hemos dicho antes, es un bully"

"¿Y tú solo soportas su basura como si nada?" Andrea negó con la cabeza mirándolo con incredulidad, "¿Por qué hace eso?"

James dejó caer su teléfono sobre la mesa y se sentó de nuevo, exhalando. Ya lo había admitido ante sí mismo. Aun cuando sabía que el tipo sólo estaba bravuconeando, conseguía fastidiarlo y él odiaba sentirse así.

"Quiere hacerme enojar..."

"Pues parece que consigue su objetivo..." ella resopló " ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?"

"No lo sé ... " se encogió de hombros "Meses ... Todo comenzó cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos ... "

"¿Lo sabe Helga?" él sacudió la cabeza "¿Por qué?"

"Porque es algo entre nosotros dos."

"¿Entre ustedes dos?" ella sacudió con la cabeza confundida "... Todavía no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué te eligió a ti para intimidarte?"

Él tomó aire antes de que responder

"Tenemos nuestra historia…. Los dos fuimos a Yale."

"¿Es tu amigo?" James sacudió la cabeza ampliamente "¿Lo fue?"

"No, nunca fuimos amigos..." resopló "... todo lo contrario. Éramos más bien rivales... estuvimos en distintas casas; elegimos diferentes escuelas... él fue a Ingeniería, yo a Negocios..."

Andrea tomó aire profundamente.

"Oh, no... todo esto suena como a esa pesada rivalidad de los chicos en la universidad, ¿es eso?" preguntó ella con incredulidad "Y él sigue manteniendo los mismos viejos modos, ¿verdad?"

Él suspiró, contento de que ella hubiera entendido tan pronto el verdadero significado de éste toma y daca. Bueno, aun cuando en este caso no había ninguna reciprocidad de su parte.

"Creo que... no sé... probablemente espera que yo contraataque diciendo algo por el estilo acerca de su esposa o de su madre..." se encogió de hombros, forzando una sonrisa seca y se recostó en el asiento "... pero yo no le encuentro la gracia..."

"Pero él consigue molestarte"

Exhalando nuevamente asintió con cansancio.

"No puedo evitarlo."

"Y dices que Helga no sabe nada."

"Ni una sola palabra."

"¿Por qué? "

Levantó la vista para verla

"¿Cuál es el punto?" pronunció más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido "¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Ir como un llorón y contárselo? ¿En serio?" Sacudió la cabeza "Conociendo a Helga sabes que no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Ella hará algo. ¿Y entonces...? Daniel es su amigo, su compañero... su jefe..."

"... Todo terminaría contigo quedando como un idiota" ella asintió con simpatía.

"¡Más bien como un maldito maricón!" escupió amargamente.

"Tengo que..." ella se puso de pie caminando hacia su bolsa de su laptop y añadiendo pensativamente "Aun así, creo que a Helga no le gustaría no saberlo... " se volvió a verlo "¿Has pensado en lo que pasará cuando finalmente se entere?"

James negó con la cabeza, no queriendo pensar en eso. Estaba a punto de expresar sus pensamientos cuando llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

Andrea se acercó, la abrió y dejó salir de inmediato una fuerte y entusiasta exclamación. Él dejó la silla y rodeó la mesa para ver que Andrea estaba sosteniendo a Lydia en sus brazos y le hablaba con voz suave y tierna.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, mira esos ojazos! Eres tan bonita. Eres la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida..."

Como de costumbre, Lydia comenzó a hablar en respuesta. Él sonrió. Lydia era una hábil platicadora igual que su mamá; ella balbuceaba cosas todo el tiempo desde que tenía ocho meses. James sonrió al ver que estaba atenta al movimiento de los labios de Andrea cuando vio atrás de ellas el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su niñera y gruñó por dentro, preparándose para la confrontación.

La mujer respiró hondo antes de hablar.

"¿Usted le dijo a Anna que Lydia cenaría con nosotros?" Preguntó la mujer con su fuerte acento.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

James exhaló, y componiendo su voz procedió a contarle lo que realmente había dicho. Siempre era lo mismo. Él decía algo que Anna solía distorsionar y entonces la mujer rubia llegaba ofendida y en busca de problemas. Ella era una buena mujer, y amaba a sus hijos, pero a veces era demasiado inflexible. Sabía que nunca podría hacerla cambiar de opinión por lo que siempre terminaba por aceptar lo que ella dijera. Simplemente no podía hacerle frente, nunca. Lidiar con ella era especialidad de Helga. Ella siempre sabía cómo solucionar las diferencias entre las dos mujeres.

La niñera parecía contenta con su respuesta porque una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro. James sabía que iba a salir de su oficina con la misión de encontrar a Anna y restregarle su éxito en la cara de la ama de llaves. La mujer se acercó a tomar Lydia de los brazos de Andrea.

"Por favor, déjala conmigo, Inga" le pidió "Yo me encargaré de ella"

La mujer se dio la vuelta, casi ofendida.

"¡Pero usted está trabajando!"

"Ya no. Voy al patio para encontrarme con George."

"Está bien... pero usted debe saber que es su hora para caminar. Ella tiene que caminar. Sola. No quiero verla en sus brazos, ¿de acuerdo? ... Usted debe mantener un ojo en ella todo el tiempo..." James asintió, armándose de paciencia "¡…y no se le ocurra siquiera quitarle la chaqueta!"

 _Eso es exactamente lo que estaba planeando hacer...  
_  
"Está bien..." James contuvo la necesidad de remedarla como Helga solía hacer. Le sonrió a Andrea que lo miraba con ojos llenos de incredulidad. Frunciendo el ceño, ella puso a la niña en el piso alfombrado, donde James la llamó. Su hermosa pequeñita se estaba muriendo por su atención por lo que corrió hacia él tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas podían permitirle. Se arrodilló listo para atraparla al final de su caminar todavía tambaleante. Inga parecía satisfecha y salió de la habitación.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Andrea silbó cuando ella estaba fuera del alcance del oído "¿Dónde la encontraste?"

Se encogió de hombros, felizmente abrazando la tierna forma de su balbuceante bebé que parecía una muñequita con su chaqueta de color burdeos sobre su vestido azul, medias de lunares y flores blancas en su suave cabello rubio. Él la besó.

"No sé... Helga lo hizo. Era su niñera."

"Pa-pa" dijo Lydia con sus brazos regordetes rodeando su cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza "Pa-pa"

"Sip. Papa está aquí mi cosita preciosa... " dijo, imitando el hablar de su hija y mirándola directo a sus grandes ojos azules "…y mami también estará aquí en poco tiempo ... "

"¡Ma-ma! " la chiquilla casi gritó y lo soltó, dándose la vuelta rápidamente alrededor y mirando hacia la puerta. James se encogió.

"La bebé extraña a su mamá... ", su amiga le dijo mientras se colgaba el bolso del hombro y le acariciaba la mejilla a Lydia. " James, te tengo envidia... es una cosita preciosa, es tan hermosa... Tal vez es rubia como Helga pero se parece tanto a ti... tiene tu nariz y tu barbilla, y ... bueno, está bien que puede que tenga sus ojos ... y sus labios ... pero ¡oh Dios mío , ¡mira esa sonrisa! ... ¡esa sonrisa es completamente tuya!" ella le dio un golpe en el brazo al salir de la habitación y empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

"Eso es exactamente lo que Miriam dice..." pronunció lleno de orgullo. Avanzaron hacia la puerta principal, entonces James le puso de pie una vez que salieron de la casa. Andrea inhaló profundamente una vez que la niña avanzó lentamente delante de ellos por el camino que conducía a la casita en el patio, el lodge. Ella repitió sus consejos.

"Tienes una hermosa familia, James. Por favor cuídalos bien... esta semana pasada debiste haberlos tomado y llevado a ver a su madre a Canadá"

"Sabes que lo pensé. Pero entonces desistí. No quería presionarla aún más. Helga estaba bajo mucha tensión y no necesitaba que nosotros llegáramos a molestarla."

"Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así ... Creo que ustedes deberían tomarse un tiempo para ustedes dos, al menos unos días ... para ustedes solos... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaron tiempo juntos ... " ella vaciló "Quiero decir... viajar… solos los dos?"

"No recuerdo... " dijo riendo, caminando más rápido porque Lydia se echó a correr por la vereda cuando vio a Robbie que venía rodeando por detrás la casa de George y comenzó a gritarle "Hace mucho tiempo... " dudó "…creo que estaba embarazada de Robbie."

"¿Esa fue la última vez que tomaron vacaciones?"

"Bueno, no, ahora que lo pienso, eso no es cierto. Viajamos el verano pasado. Fuimos a una boda en Hillwood. Dos días."

"¿A la boda de Edward?"

"Nop, de Rhonda y Thad… unos amigos de Helga..." Llegó hasta la pequeña, pero la dejó en paz de todas formas, sólo la mantuvo a una corta distancia "Edward se casó aquí en DC, ¿no recuerdas?"

Ella negó con la cabeza

"Mi memoria no es la de antes... ya sabes cómo es eso..." exhaló "Pero supongo que dos días y el ir a una boda no fue exactamente tiempo de calidad para ti y tu esposa..."

"Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos es tiempo de calidad para nosotros, Andrea... "

"¡Oh, no! Por favor, no empieces de nuevo. No me refiero a eso, tonto. Ustedes siempre piensan que el hacer travesuras es la única manera de tener tiempo de calidad y... "

"¡Hey!" él resopló sintiéndose insultado "¡Yo no estaba hablando de eso!" se volvió a verla con incredulidad "Parece que no me conoces en absoluto... Lo que quiero decir es que Helga y yo nunca peleamos. Siempre la pasamos bien y nos estamos haciendo reír el uno al otro…o..." se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño "nunca peleamos..."

"¿Nunca?"

Negó con la cabeza. Recordó entonces que Pat solía decir que nunca peleaban porque pasaban mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro, pero que el día que se quedaron en casa todo el tiempo iban a empezar a tener problemas. Su amigo siempre tan optimista...

"No, nunca nos peleamos ... "

"Bueno, estoy feliz de escuchar eso. Sigue así. Tal vez sólo necesitan más tiempo para sí mismos. Deberías tomar vacaciones con motivo de tu cumpleaños. Alejarla de ese tipo... "

A James se le revolvió el estómago entonces. El odiado rostro de Daniel Price vino a su mente otra vez.

" ... Pedirle que le baje un poco al trabajo y dejar a los niños un par de días ... "

James sonrió viendo George saliendo de su casa probablemente a causa de todo el alboroto causado por los niños, y luego lo vio tomar Lydia en sus brazos cuando la pequeña llegó hasta él... bueno, cuando llegó a sus rodillas.

Suspirando, pensó que podría ser una buena opción. Le dijo que lo pensaría. Siempre era difícil para ellos dejar a los niños, nunca pudieron hacerlo. No por vacaciones por lo menos. La primera vez Helga no pudo siquiera abordar el avión y regresaron por Robbie cuando era sólo él. La segunda vez Robbie cayó enfermo. El año pasado Helga estuvo a punto de llorar sólo de pensar que los dejarían por una semana. Los padres de él vinieron a quedarse en la casa para estar al pendiente durante en su ausencia pero aun así no salieron.

. . .

Andrea se fue entonces. La idea de disfrutar de unas vacaciones acompañado sólo por su esposa comenzaba a excitarlo. Vio a Robbie llegar hasta ellos después de que rodeara la casa de nuevo, pero el chico siguió sin detenerse después de robar uno de los zapatos de Lydia. La niña empezó a gritarle de la misma manera en que Helga lo haría si se tratara de ella. James gruñó al ver al chico huyendo con su botín.

Después de recuperar el zapato, James siguió a George dentro de la casa y luego derecho a su oficina. George había habitado la casa adjunta de su propiedad desde los viejos tiempos; la había habitado incluso aun cuando dejó de ser su guardaespaldas y fue enviado a trabajar con otras personas. El lodge había sido su dirección oficial desde hacía casi diez años, aunque fue apenas el año pasado que finalmente había aceptado el puesto de su jefe de equipo de seguridad.

George era inflexiblemente un hombre de equipo y como tal estaba acostumbrado a planificar todo y tener reuniones semanales con su superior, algo que James no le molestaba continuar en lo absoluto. Así que enseguida se sentaron para trabajar en los horarios y los planes para la próxima semana una vez que George hubo dejado a Lydia en el sofá y que James le entregó su zapato. Mantuvo un ojo en la pequeña mientras luchaba con su zapato hasta que consiguió ponérselo y ajustó el cierre de velcro, y luego se volvió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en su linda carita en busca de su apreciación. Después de escuchar sus cumplidos la chiquilla se dio la vuelta y se deslizó por el sofá.

. . .

Era cierto que la niña se parecía mucho a él, pero también se parecía a su madre. Su temperamento independiente e indomable eran completamente suyos. La forma en que sus movimientos ágiles la llevaban por el lugar como un pequeño gatito sigiloso; la forma en que siempre encontraba algo que le entretenía. George la conocía muy bien y su oficina estaba organizada de manera que era amigable con sus aventuras.

También le disgustaba ser ayudada o seguida todo el tiempo. No necesitaba ayuda para alimentarse y le gustaba llevar a su muñeca favorita y todo lo que necesitaba en un saco que acostumbraba arrastrar tras de sí y que hoy estaba ausente.

James vio a George sonriendo cuando la pequeña encontró una de esas muñecas rusas que se ensamblaban una dentro de la otra que estaban colocadas en el estante inferior, y mientras la sacaba con cuidado antes de sentarse en la alfombra para ponerse a jugar.

"¿Matryoshkas?" James levantó una ceja voltear a ver a su amigo "... ¿En serio?"

"Amy las trajo ayer... pensó que le gustarían a Lydia" se encogió de hombros, no dándole importancia "Además, tu niña necesita nuevos juguetes"

James sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca. Lydia no necesitaba más juguetes. Tenía una habitación llena de ellos. Tenía todos los cajones inferiores de toda la casa llena de bolas de plástico de colores y juguetes blandos desde el día en que aprendió a abrirlos y vaciarlos de su contenido, sea lo que fuera que estos contuvieran, calcetines, libros, ropa interior de Helga o incluso cosas peligrosas. Robbie nunca fue tan explorador.

"La vas a malcriar, ¿lo sabes, verdad?"

George se rió ruidosamente y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

"Oh, soy yo el que la va a malcriar, ¿verdad?" sacudió la cabeza mientras ambos se volvieron a ver a la chica de nuevo. Iba sacando la tercera muñeca; estaba encantada.

. . .

Volvieron a sus asuntos. La próxima semana uno de los chicos tomaría sus vacaciones y George le decía cómo iba a manejar la ausencia. No parecía la gran cosa después de todo. Él estaría en casa la mayor parte del tiempo por lo que su guardia personal se quedaría en la casa y podía reforzar a los otros.

"También podemos aceptar la palabra de Shawn, si es necesario. Él dice que no necesita ayuda extra para cuidar de Helga cuando está en la ciudad. Se queda en su oficina la mayor parte del tiempo y tú sabes que ese lugar es una fortaleza..."

James sacudió la cabeza. Helga tenía dos guardias. Eso no estaba abierto a discusión. Ella era el centro de su familia y él no iba a ser tan avaro como para quitarle uno de sus escoltas.

"Contrata más personal si crees que lo necesitas. De hecho, tal vez deberías hacerlo de una vez. Vamos a necesitar más gente una vez que Robbie vaya a la escuela de todos modos..."

Volviéndose a ver a la pequeña ocupada con los juguetes, James volvió a pensar en su gran familia. Sabía que la gente siempre cuestionaba su forma de vida, pero eso era porque la gente estaba acostumbrada a sus pequeñas familias. Un padre, una madre y unos cuantos niños y eso era todo. James nunca conoció a ese mundo. En su casa siempre fueron su padre, su madre y ellos tres. Luego estaban las niñeras, el mayordomo, el ama de llaves, un pequeño ejército de criadas y cocineras. A continuación estaban los guardaespaldas, los jardineros, los profesores...

Esa era su gran familia. Nunca conoció otra clase de vida. Para Helga fue un descubrimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que había que compartir la casa con tanta gente. Afortunadamente, cuando ella se mudó sólo había un mayordomo y dos criadas, y los guardaespaldas, pero ellos siempre tenían su propio espacio. Poco después de que el mayordomo se jubilara y Anna fuera convencida de dejar Hillwood para venir a hacerse cargo de la casa donde ella fue la autoridad absoluta a quien nadie desafiaba y quien mantenía el orden hasta hace unos cuantos meses cuando Inga llegó para desafiar su reinado.

James sonrió. Las dos mujeres parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo, pero todavía tenían sus pequeñas peleas. Bueno, tal vez 'pequeñas' no era el adjetivo correcto... Aun así, Helga le había advertido que se mantuviera alejado cuando las cosas parecieran ponerse un poco demasiado peligrosas entre ellas.

. . .

Se volvieron a ver a Lydia de nuevo cuando la niña dejó escapar un gritito, se levantó y corrió hacia George. Ella sostenía la más pequeña de las muñecas y con entusiasmo le decía Dios sabe qué, entonces ella vino hasta él y repitió el proceso mientras señalaba a los demás juguetes. Él trató de levantarla para sentarla en su regazo pero la chica se negó obstinadamente y regresó a su lugar de juegos.

Volvieron a sus asuntos. Después de algunos minutos George estaba cerrando su expediente y se recargó en su silla cuando el sonido distintivo de los portones siendo abiertos los alcanzó. Él se enderezó expectante. Vio a la niña levantando su tierna y pequeña cabeza rubia en alerta.

"Ma-ma..." murmuró

"Recoge las muñecas, cariño", le pidió.

Lydia empezó a acomodar la parte inferior de la mayoría de ellas cuando se escuchó el motor de la Cayenne y ella saltó olvidándose del trabajo encomendado, y luego corrió hacia la puerta.

"¡Ma-ma!"

"Lydia..."

"Déjala ir, James" George dijo con una amable sonrisa pegada en su cara y se levantó para seguirla "Deberías seguir su ejemplo y no contenerte," agregó burlonamente antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

James suspiró mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a recoger las muñecas de madera desechadas, tomándose su tiempo para arreglarlas y colocarlas de nuevo en su lugar en el estante antes de enderezarse y salir. Podía oír la voz emocionada de Robbie dando la bienvenida a su mamá mientras que llegaba desde el patio trasero y los gritos de Lydia, que ya también se acercaba.

Cuando salió vio a Lydia alcanzar a una Helga que se había agachado y que ya tenía Robbie envuelto en un abrazo de un solo brazo. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, la rubia empujó a Robbie a un lado tratando de monopolizar a su madre. La actitud siempre agradable y relajada de Lydia desaparecía en presencia de Helga; se convertía entonces en una _'niña infeliz y posesiva'_ en palabras de Inga. Robbie era mayor y más sabio ya, y dejaba que su hermana tomara el lugar central en la atención de su madre, pero Helga abrazó a ambos con un brazo cada uno y pidió un beso grupal.

Mientras se acercaba, James vio una película de humedad en los ojos de su esposa antes de que se fijaran en él. Tomó aire profundamente.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" le preguntó en voz baja. Ella dejó escapar un resoplido suave y asintió con la cabeza, parpadeando varias veces para deshacerse de las lágrimas contenidas que le estaban enrojeciendo rápidamente los ojos. James tomó el peso Robbie sobre él mientras la ayudaba a enderezarse "¿Otro beso grupal?"

Todos asintieron; las manos de Helga se aferraron a su camisa por los costados. Él sonrió ante su gesto antes de ponerse en contacto con los labios de los tres seres más preciosos de su vida, disfrutando del toque, deleitándose en su olor y su calidez, los jaló hacia él con más fuerza.

"Te amo..." abrió los ojos para ver a tres pares de zafiros rodeándolo "Estoy feliz de que estés en casa"

"Yo estoy feliz de estar en casa" ella respondió con brío "¡Los extrañé tanto chiquitines!" Abrazó y besó a los niños dos veces cada uno y todos se rieron y se retorcieron, y luego se volvió para fijar su oscurecida mirada en él, jalándolo más hacia ella "... y tú... no tienes idea de lo mucho que te _deseo..._ " le dio un hambriento beso, mordiéndole el labio inferior "Sólo espera y verás..."

"Tú siempre pensando cochinadas..." él la reprendió en voz baja, en tono socarrón.

Ella bufó, siguiéndole la corriente

"¡Ja! Menos mal que tú eres un santo y ningún pensamiento cochambroso llega nunca a ensuciar tu mente!" sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos chispeaban "¡Vas a rogar, bucko!"

* * *

. . .

 **No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

 **No soy dueña de Porsche Cayenne ni de ninguna otra MR mencionada aquí.**

 **Poseo sólo la trama y los PO.**

 **Gracias por leer y dobles gracias a los que dejan comentarios y la marcan como favorita.**

 **Publicada originalmente el 31 de octubre 2013. Feliz Halloween!**

 **Re posted el 5 de Octubre de 2015. Pronto será Halloween de vuelta!**

 **R & R !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de Autor.**

 **Hola a todos,**

 **Si alguien aquí está siguiendo Cohete a la Luna quiero informarles que no crean que me olvidé de la historia. El siguiente capítulo ya está medio listo; es un poco largo (¡Qué sorpresa!, ¿verdad?) e intenté algo diferente aquí: por primera vez escribo en primera persona. Me está resultando un poco complicado. Nunca antes lo había hecho y me he dado cuenta de que me equivoco bastante. Para cuando reacciono ya tengo tres párrafos descritos en el orden de '** _ **ella levantó la vista y miró el paisaje…**_ **' en lugar de '(yo)** _ **levanto la vista y observo el paisaje…**_ **' y tengo que regresar a corregir todo. Esto aunado a que escribo primero en inglés –del que desconozco muchas expresiones, así que me voy a investigar y pierdo horas en eso-, a que tengo un trabajo muy absorbente, un marido e hijos un tanto consentidos, a que tomo un curso que me quita ocho horas hábiles a la semana, y a que soy ama de casa de un hogar de tres pisos que ya está resintiendo el que no le dedique el tiempo necesario, hace que mi tiempo de ocio (o escritura) sea más limitado y a que me sienta culpable la mitad del tiempo que escribo.**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer este desahogo. Este capítulo no lo reedité, es tal cual como fue publicado originalmente, pero volveré uno de estos días a corregirlo si es necesario. La versión en inglés ( Life Goes On** _ **)**_ **si necesitará un poco más de trabajo así que lo subiré en un rato más.**

 **Por no dejar también comento que en la versión original invitaba a los lectores a pasar a visitar nuestro fórum. Aún está allí y aun recibe visitas pero ya hay muy pocos comentarios. Me gustaría reactivar si fuera posible aunque sea el thread de **_**Trivia.**_ **Voy a dejar el enlace al final por si alguien quiere pasar a leerlo. Escribiré una pregunta nueva por si alguien se anima a contestarla.**

 **Y por último, aunque no por ello menos importante, voy a la mitad de la traducción del capítulo 51 de ' Devuélveme a la Vida', falta de tiempo como ya dije antes, en cuanto lo termine lo subo para q AL venga a publicarlo lo antes posible. **

**Todos son bienvenidos al fórum. Realmente espero que deseen participar y me hará muy feliz escuchar todo lo que quieran decir, sobre todo los nuevos lectores que no han estado allí antes.**

 **Gracias por estar aquí y**

 **Ahora pasemos a la lectura. : D**

* * *

. . .

 **LA VIDA CONTINÚA  
CAPITULO QUINTO**

 **VIVE, VIDA, VIVIENDO**

* * *

. . .

 _"... Papá dice que eres un héroe"_

Helga sonrió a su imagen en el espejo.

¿Ella? ¿Un héroe? Resopló. Ella sólo tenía un trabajo aburrido, aunque era uno en el que podía sacar a su perra interior, claro estaba. Pero para soñadores e idealistas ahí tenían a su marido...

¿Debería contarle a Robbie cuando su padre soñaba con modernizar al partido?

"Bueno, no lo sé... pero te aseguro que no soy el tipo de héroe que viste mallas y una máscara...", se rió imaginando a su marido vistiendo mallas y un traje ceñido con el logo de un elefante sobre el pecho y los colores americanos en la capa. Entonces se carcajeó, pero luego vaciló. Pensándolo bien... tal vez de esa manera James habría de hecho conseguido su objetivo. Oyó a Robbie también riendo. "¿Qué está haciendo ahora, amor?" –le preguntó con un suspiro mientras se ponía el vestido.

La voz de Robbie se filtró desde la otra habitación.

 _"Sigue jugando con los lápices y cuaderno de dibujo que le trajiste..."_

"Qué -bien..." se ajustó la cintura y el cuello de cisne de su vestido rojo oscuro, luego se alisó la falda. "Y tú amor, ¿qué estás haciendo?" se dio la vuelta de comprobar que el vestido- suéter llegara hasta encima de sus rodillas tal y como quería.

 _"Jugando con mi tren... "_

Regresó al cuarto de baño para un último vistazo y vio el paquete de color rosa todavía sellado en el lavabo. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Se regañó a sí misma. Tendría que haber dejado esas tonterías atrás.

No había tiempo para esto ahora. Con los niños aquí que sólo tuvo tiempo para tomar una ducha rápida y vestirse para cenar. Ella lo guardó, y luego procedió a colgar las toallas antes de apagar la luz y volver al closet.

"¿Te gusta?" habló con alegría al adivinar la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo.

 _"¡Me encanta!"_ , dijo el pequeño efusivamente, y a juzgar por el sonido, moviendo el juguete en el aire.

"En el momento en que lo vi en la vidriera supe que te gustaría... Eres un chico crecido ya. No más trenes con carita para ti."

Robbie no podía estar más de acuerdo. Lydia comenzó a balbucear de nuevo entonces, lo que la hizo recordar.

"¿Qué estaba Lydia diciendo...?" -le preguntó de nuevo "Algo sobre George y una muñeca," se rió. "No creo que George _jamás_ pueda verse como una muñeca... " escuchó a Robbie también reír "¡Luciría más bien como un gigantesco y amenazador oso de peluche!"

Lydia empezó a hablar de nuevo. Estaba claro. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese ' _Goi_ ' era definitivamente 'George'. Ella le puso atención mientras se ponía las botas.

Eran negras, hasta la rodilla. Los zapatos rojos que llevaba antes habían sido guardados. Ya habían trabajado su magia. Ver ese brillo en los ojos verdes de su marido era suficiente para hacerla sentir sexy. Se alisó la cintura de su vestido de nuevo. Su sonrisa creció.

 _"George tiene nuevas muñecas..."_ Robbie le explicó. Helga arqueó una ceja, burlona _"Ya las vi. Sophie dijo que Amy las compró para Lydia"_

"¡Dios!" Helga expresó, rodando los ojos "Creo que Amy ya quiere tener sus propios hijos..." canturreó para sí. Probablemente era cuestión de tiempo que ella y George llevaran su relación al siguiente nivel... con niños incluidos. Entonces su corazón latió más rápido de nuevo. Luego resopló, sintiéndose casi sin aliento. Algo le decía que esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil.

 _"Todos saben que a Lydia le gustan mucho las muñecas-"_ su niño volvió a hablar, caminando el tren por el borde de la cama _"y que a mí me encantan los trenes... "_

"¡Y todos saben también cuánto los amo yo a los dos!" pronunció, finalmente saliendo al dormitorio y lo abrazó, besándole la cabeza y revolviendo su cabello y luego caminando hasta Lydia para tomarla a ella y a su cuaderno en los brazos y yendo hasta su peinador.

Lydia trajo un par de lápices de colores con ella. Helga sentó a la niña en el mueble y tomando su pequeña mano, la guió para escribir con letras púrpuras y repintadas en la primera página:

"L -Y- D- I- A"

Pronunció mientras escribía.

"Mama no"

"No, no es de mamá. Es de Lydia." lo subrayó "Es tu libro, cariño."

"Mama no" la chica repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, Mamá no. Lydia sí..." Helga movió su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un movimiento lento, y luego hizo una pausa, mirando a su hija de catorce meses. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus labios. "Ma - mi... sólo dilo una vez, amor, maaa... - mmi..." Helga lo acentuó "Ma-a-a-... mmmiiiii"

"Maaaa..." repitió su bebé, también poniendo énfasis en la sílaba "maaaaa..."

La rubia sonrió al ver los suaves y brillantes labios rojos de su bebé haciendo su esfuerzo.

"... Mmmiiii" Robbie llegó a ellas "Dilo, Lyl... Maaaa- mmmiiii" su guapo niño acudió en su ayuda.

"Maaaa..." la chica volvió a intentarlo.

"Maaa... maaaa... maaaa...mmmiiiii..." Helga repitió mientras abría el cajón superior y sacaba su maquillaje.

Los niños continuaron hablando. Robbie tratando de enseñar a su hermana la nueva palabra. Lydia tratando de tener éxito al decirla en un solo golpe de voz. Como siempre, los niños perdieron la mitad de su atención en lo que estaban haciendo para observarla.

Helga repitió las sílabas durante el minuto y medio aproximadamente que tomó trazar una línea café oscura en la esquina del parpado superior en sus ojos y luego aplicar una capa de rímel. Luego se puso el labial rojo mate en los labios.

"¡Lista! " se volvió hacia los dos " ¿Cómo me veo?"

"Bonita" Robbie se apoyó en su pecho "Siempre te ves muy bonita, mami"

"Siempre tan caballeroso, cariño..." Le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Oops..." ella puso una cara de disculpa cuando dio un paso atrás y le señaló su mejilla.

El chico soltó un gruñido y se volvió hacia el espejo. Helga entonces tomó el rostro de Lydia entre sus manos y la besó con fuerza en los labios, manchándolos también.

"Mmm -Mmm- Mmmmmm" y luego se frotó la nariz contra la de ella "Eres una linda muñequita. La muñequita más hermosa del mundo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? ... ¡Mira!" señaló el espejo. La pequeña se volvió y le sonrió coquetamente a su reflejo en el espejo, haciendo un mohín con sus ahora enrojecidos labios. Helga le acarició el cabello, asegurándose de sus trenzas no estuvieran demasiado apretadas en su cabecita y que las flores estuvieran todavía firmes.  
 _  
Edelweiss..._

Helga suspiró. Eran artificiales, pero encantadoras. La hicieron recordar los viejos tiempos de su infancia cuando no fue capaz de apreciar todo el cuidado y valor que significaba tener a Inga a su lado. Ella era sólo una mocosa celosa. Helga sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo.

Había sido una bendición que hubiera mantenido su amistad viva a través de cartas. Había sido también una bendición que la sabia mujer hubiera regresado a los Estados Unidos en algún momento en el tiempo y que pudiera mudarse a DC ahora que su única hija se fue a la universidad.

"Vei, Mama... ¿vei?..."

Ella sonrió a su chiquita.

"¿Lista para irnos?" le preguntó. La niña asintió con la cabeza "¿Estás listo, Robbie?"

"Dime primero... ¿se quitó la mancha?" volvió la cara hacia ella.

Helga sonrió. Su hijo era un hombrecito tan apuesto que ya había roto un par de corazones. En septiembre próximo iría a la escuela por primera vez, había sido educado en casa hasta ahora. Ella se compadecía de las pobres niñitas de ahí afuera.

"Sí, se fue" le dijo "¿Quieres otra?"

Se inclinó amenazadoramente sobre él, encogiendo los labios. Sabía que eran inofensivos ahora. El cremoso color ya se había secado.

"¡No, no! " carcajeando, el chico salió corriendo, dejando la habitación y sosteniendo su tren alto en su mano.

"¡Sí, sí!" –ella lo imitó, tomando a Lydia en sus brazos y asegurándose de que los lápices de colores se quedaran allí "Te vamos a perseguir... Te vamos a atrapar y te vamos a dar muchos besos y te va a gustar..."

"¡No!" Robbie volvió a gritar, riendo con entusiasmo.

Lydia reía alegremente también mientras corrían hacia las escaleras, Helga contó cada escalón mientras bajaba: uno, dos, tres... como siempre solía hacer. Al llegar a la planta baja vio a Robbie yendo a esconderse detrás de un sofá.

Helga puso a Lydia de pie para que pudiera participar en la persecución. Pidió a la niña rodear por un lado el sofá mientras ella se fue al otro. En cuestión de segundos Robbie ya era su presa y ambas lo estaban besando hasta que el chico no pudo soportarlo más y gritó pidiendo clemencia.

Una guerra de cosquillas tuvo lugar a continuación, esta vez cada uno contra los otros. Pobre Lydia, estaba en desventaja allí, pero Helga trató de mantener las fuerzas niveladas. Minutos después, los tres terminaron tirados en la alfombra, respirando con dificultad por la boca y riendo hasta que sus estómagos les dolieron. Lydia estaba caminándole por encima cuando James los encontró detrás del sofá. Helga suspiró profundamente.

.

"Así que aquí están."

Se inclinó para tomar Lydia en sus brazos y ayudar a Robbie a levantarse. Helga se enderezó hasta quedar sentada, casi sin aliento. Inga también llegó hasta ellos y tomó a la niña de los brazos de James.

"¡Mírense nada más! ¡Ya estaban listos!" los reprendió, y luego se volvió para informar "La cena está lista" Yéndose, llamó a Robbie para que la siguiera y añadió "Voy a lavarles las manos. Son casi las ocho. Más vale que estén allí a tiempo ustedes dos."

Helga la vio marchar frunciendo el ceño y luego se volvió hacia su marido, que estaba extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó cuando ya estuvo de pie.

"Ha estado así todo el día..." Él se encogió de hombros, volteándose para verla entonces añadió "Ven... tengo que hablar contigo" y la condujo a su despacho.

.

Ella observó sus dedos entrelazados mientras lo seguía. Disfrutando del contacto... Su mutuo contacto.

Tan lejano e imposible este simple contacto le parecía hace días. Todos esos largos días donde no podía tocarlo, donde no podía verlo... Largos días en los que ella juró que sería feliz con sólo verlo de nuevo.

Pero esos días se habían ido. Suspiró. Ahora estaba aquí, a su alcance. Sus sentidos despertaban, estimulados por su cercanía... por su olor, su voz, su presencia... Los instintos maternales fueron dejados de lado. De pronto estuvo demasiado consciente de su feminidad. Su respiración se detuvo, las mariposas dentro de su vientre batieron sus alas.

Ella nunca sería capaz de ignorarlo, de no reaccionar a su contacto, pero estaba demasiado llena de orgullo para demostrarlo de inmediato, aún más teniendo en cuenta su tibia bienvenida.

Sabía por qué él actuó de esa manera. Había sido una larga ausencia y él la había resentido. Helga suspiró. Ella también la había padecido, pero por lo general el que se va es el que sufre menos, o eso es lo que reza el dicho. Ella podía contar la otra versión. Había odiado cada minuto de la segunda semana. Con la posibilidad de la firma del acuerdo cada vez más lejana y teniendo que lidiar con un grupo de hombres furiosos en ambos lados de la mesa casi deseó tirar la toalla. Si no lo hizo era porque estaba muy consciente de todo lo que estaba en juego y porque ella nunca había dejado que sus propios asuntos perturbaran su misión. ¡Pero había sido un maldito infierno!

.

Es por eso que James estaba tan serio, pero nunca se quejaría. Desde el principio de su matrimonio hicieron un trato. Sus viajes y sus carreras nunca serían causa de discusiones. Y ambos lo respetaban. Helga tragó para lidiar con el nudo en su garganta. Se sentía como si algo necesitara ser cambiado. Algo necesitaba ser discutido.

Pero en este momento la necesidad era seguir. Por consiguiente, se enderezó, relajó los hombros y el cuello cuando él abrió la puerta, y luego entró sin voltear a verlo.

Bueno... a decir la verdad, no era como si estuvieran siendo realmente hostiles el uno con el otro. Era sólo que ella estaba demasiado consciente de la misma manera que él lo estaba. Además, él había empezado todo. Era como una competencia... una apuesta... un juego secreto para despertar los sentidos del otro y él ya lo estaba jugando. Ella lo sabía...

Ella sabía muy bien que él había comenzado en el momento en que la vio en el patio. Todo su porte y sus movimientos controlados, sus palabras desdeñosas le dijeron que estaba molesto...

Fue por eso que contoneó delicadamente sus caderas mientras caminaba, luego se dio la vuelta con un movimiento calculado, tomando asiento en el diván, apoyándose con indolencia en el respaldo, cruzando las piernas ...

 _La batalla comenzaba..._

"¿Logró Phoebe comunicarse contigo?"

Preguntó él mientras se colocaba detrás del sofá que estaba frente a ella, descaradamente ignorando su acto.

"Sí, lo hizo. Hablé con ella mientras venía para acá" le informó "Tal vez pase a visitarnos en su camino a Hillwood"

"¿En serio?" Ella asintió con indiferencia. "Eso significa que consiguió el puesto de la NYU?" Helga asintió y sonrió, feliz por el logro de su mejor amiga. "Me alegra escucharlo. Será bueno volver a verla..." James sonrió también, sin duda también compartiendo sus sentimientos "... ¿Y cuándo sería eso?"

"En unas dos semanas..."

"¿Vas a estar aquí?"

 _Helga uno._

"No voy a viajar el resto del mes" exhaló, descruzando las piernas y cruzándolas para el otro lado y observando que sus ojos seguían sus movimientos. _Helga Dos_. "¿Quién te acaba de llamar?"

"Mi padre..." sonrió, y luego un ceño apareció en su frente "Podría estar pensando en venir a visitarnos esta noche, te lo advierto. Hay un par de cosas que quiere discutir antes de volar a Nueva York el domingo... "

"¿Por qué va a Nueva York?"

"¿Recuerdas que la Bimestral es la semana que viene?"

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. La penúltima Reunión que su suegro presidiría.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con ' _advertirme_ '?" le preguntó de nuevo, llevando su mano a la cabeza para quitar el pasador que mantenía el moño en su lugar.

"... No lo sé..." vaciló. Helga reprimió una sonrisa. _Será una victoria fácil_. "Pensé que estabas agotada... que tal vez tú... mmm… querías irte a la cama temprano."

 _Pan comido.  
_  
Ella tarareó para ocultar su obvia sonrisa y luego asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

"Bueno, lo estoy... pero me encantaría ver a tus padres; no los he visto en un buen tiempo..." se dio la vuelta, estirándose con languidez. "Además, tengo que ponerme al día con tu mamá y estoy segura de que tu padre quiere saber sobre el acuerdo"

"Eso júralo.. pero no sé si hablar de ello es la forma como planeabas pasar la velada" su voz se volvió más profunda.

"¡Bah!" ella agitó su mano "No hay mucho que contar. Ellos pusieron bien su acto de tipos duros. Nosotros actuamos nuestra rutina de tipos despiadados aún mejor. Hubo diferencias profundas... asuntos técnicos... que ya te platiqué..." exhaló, volviéndose a verlo "... pero toda esa actuación no cambia el hecho de que nosotros necesitamos su energía tanto como ellos necesitan nuestros contratos... Los dos cedimos y finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo".

Él se acercó a la mesa de licores.

"Eso es lo que te dices a todo el mundo. _¡Fue pan comido!_ "

Había una nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

Helga resopló mientras lo observaba irse. Pensaba que lo sabía todo... ¡ _Sr. Pantaloncitos Elegantes_! Luciendo... tan formal con su suéter ajustado, presumiendo sus fuertes bíceps... su abdomen plano... Los ojos de Helga se detuvieron en sus estrechas caderas. Un nudo obstruyó su garganta... _¡Grrrr!..._

¿Quién podía culpar a esas estúpidas chicas que soñaban con atraparlo? ¡Idiotas! Pensaban que era fácil. Seguirle el paso al Sr. Brighton-Lewis era un trabajo extenuante. Pero uno que ella disfrutaba hacer con _Tanto-Pero-Tanto Ardor_. Ella era La Ingeniosa; La Maquinadora Más Grande que jamás haya existido. Gracias a Dios que el suyo era talento innato, de lo contrario el esfuerzo la consumiría. Pero también gracias a Dios que James era un socio muy activo. Estaba tan loco como ella... si no es que era aún peor...

.

Ella levantó el rostro cuando él se dio la vuelta, y asintió casualmente cuando le preguntó si le apetecía un aperitivo... Casi la atrapó mostrando sus colmillos...

 _¡Como si necesitara un aperitivo!_

El hambre la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Su vista lo siguió después de que dejó la mesa y se acercó a ella, sintiéndose casi mareada. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en lo que él estaba diciendo. En la penumbra de la habitación sus ojos verdes brillaban con peligro. Sus dedos se tocaron cuando él le extendió el vaso y Helga aplacó cualquier reacción.

Ella siguió mirándolo fijamente mientras bebía, enfocándose más en los detalles: en la leve sombra en su mandíbula, la barba partida; esas finas líneas en las comisuras de la boca que aparecían con su mueca burlona; sus tentadores labios... Ella parpadeó. El color aceituna de su suéter hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos. El permaneció de pie frente a ella hasta que terminó su bebida; él también la miraba, también bebía. Luego regresó a la mesa, mientras que Helga se obligó a permanecer sentada para evitar ir tras él. Respiró profundamente.

Allí estaba él, todo tranquilo y sereno, haciendo gala de su autocontrol mientras ella era un manojo de nervios. ¡Todo por culpa de las malditas hormonas! ¡Ya había perdido todos sus puntos! Así de loca perdida estaba, siempre lo supo. Ella resopló, poniéndose de pie, olvidándose de toda gracia y delicadeza.

"¿No hay respuesta?" él soltó una risita "Que pierdas la voz no es algo habitual".

"¿Eh?" Helga se dio la vuelta para verlo viniendo de regreso, luciendo _Taaan. Malditamente. ¡Relajado!  
_  
"Te pregunté donde cediste..." arqueó una ceja, mirándola de arriba a abajo, y luego añadió con un zumbido bajo "¿... en el trato...? ... tú sabes... esa pequeña cosita que te retuvo en Canadá..."

"Mmm... " Helga vaciló, ignorando su sarcasmo "Fue Daniel..." tomó aire "Se puso riguroso con sus condiciones, - ya lo conoces, se cree muy inflexible el tipo" ella rodó los ojos "... y quería toda su producción. Por supuesto que no lo aceptaron..." exhaló " Esta mañana, harta ya de toda esa mierda le pedí que me diera una cifra antes de enfrentarlos por última vez y..."

"¿Y fue ahí donde los convenciste?" finalmente él llegó a su lado.

"Más bien fue ahí donde los _obligué_ a dar una respuesta de inmediato. Sin vacilaciones."

"¿Los obligaste?" -le preguntó en voz muy baja. Helga se alertó. Algo en su voz hizo que su corazón golpeara fuerte contra su caja torácica "¿ _Tú y tus zapatitos_ _ **rojos**_ _?"_

Helga pensó rápido. Un segundo después ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Su voz sedosa, peligrosa, seguía enviando ondas a través de su cuerpo, sacudiéndola hasta la médula. Respiró dos, tres veces... dándose tiempo para recomponer su voz y estar lista.

"No... " forzó una risa burlona "Fui sólo yo... Mis zapatos rojos fueron sólo una distracción-" sonrió al observarlo acercarse mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta "... algo necesario para enviar sus cerebros por el desagüe..." alcanzando la puerta, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás... y muy consciente de que le estaba dando una buena vista de su trasero, añadió en un susurro "Un regalo de parte de los Estados Unidos..."

Él arqueó las cejas.

"¡Ah!, ... ¿En serio?"

"En serio."

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta. Lo sintió detenerse justo detrás de ella. Estirando su mano para tomar la perilla, su mano rozó su brazo mientras lo hacía.

"¿Por qué el regalo de los Estados Unidos tenía que ser tomado de mi propiedad?"

Su voz susurró en su oído.

Helga cerró los ojos para controlar un estremecimiento. Después de una profunda ingestión de aire, se volvió y lo encontró muy cerca. Fingiendo estar ofendida, dijo con reprobación.

"¿De tu propiedad?"" se burló "¡Pensé que mis piernas eran de mi propiedad!"

 _"¿Tus piernas?"_ él casi se ahogó.

Helga sonrió.

"Sí. Mis piernas, mis pies... y mis zapatitos rojos..." inclinando su rostro, se acercó aún más a él. Habló sobre sus labios "Son sólo míos."

"Ahí es donde te equivocas... "

"No me equivoco... son míos..." se retrajo un poco, y añadió "... y yo elijo con quien los comparto..."  
 _  
_ _ **"¡¿Los compartes?!"**_ James gruñó entre dientes.

El reloj hizo ese distintivo sonido que marca un minuto antes de la hora, de alguna manera aliviando la tensión.

Ella exhaló.

"¡Esto no ha terminado!" él le advirtió al girar el pomo y abrir la puerta.

"Por supuesto que no ha terminado... en lo absoluto." Ella soltó una carcajada y dio un paso atrás. "Usted, Sr. Pantaloncitos Elegantes, está totalmente equivocado si piensa que..." y justo allí encontró a su perdición.

Mientras se movía hacia atrás, ella se topó con él y lo sintió. Sus pantalones, su virilidad. Por reflejo, se restregó contra él.

Si pensaba que él iba a dejarla ir estaba oh- pero tan equivocada, _¡Gracias Dios!_

Instantáneamente se encontró envuelta en él. Sus manos agarrando sus caderas, subiéndole el vestido. Un segundo más tarde y su falda ya era ningún obstáculo. Su mano encontró ese lugar entre sus piernas, jaló sus panties a un lado, fue más allá...

 _"¡Estás mojada!"_

" _James..."_ jadeó.

 _"¡Y eres sólo mía!"_

 _"Dios..."_

Cerró los ojos y se recargó contra él.

 _"¡Dilo!"  
_  
Él caminó hacia atrás arrastrándola con él, y luego la hizo darse la vuelta y la empujó al sillón donde estuviera sentada antes. Helga tragó en seco cuando sintió todo su peso sobre ella. Sus manos fueron derecho a su bragueta. Se estaba quemando y lo necesitaba. Había una parte de ella que estaba gritando por él y exigía su atención inmediata. Lo expuso rápidamente y lo amasó todo.

"¡Ahora!"

James maldijo.

 _"¡Ahora!"_ Ella repitió, casi implorando.

Ella lo sintió gemir contra su cuello.

 _"No podemos..."_

 _"¡Por el amor de Dios, James! ¡Te necesito ahora!"_ sintió ganas de llorar.

Él se movió y ella lo sintió en su abertura. Se frotó allí contra ella y ella sollozó, tensa como una cuerda, temblando hasta la médula.  
 _  
"Por favor..."_

Él sacudió la cabeza y la besó en la oreja.

"Nos están esperando..."

 _ **"¡Por todos los Santos!**_ **"** gritó para dejar salir su frustración. _"_ _ **¡Por San Pedro y todos sus Jodidos Cielos!**_ **.**.. Dos minutos... Sólo necesitamos dos pinches minutos para dejar que me jodas y poder joderte a ti..."

Lo oyó reír con suavidad y luego buscar sus labios para besarla y murmurar algo ininteligible. Entonces suspiró, echándose hacia atrás y hablando con voz tierna.

"¿Crees que yo no siento - que soy de piedra?" exhaló de nuevo.

Helga negó con la cabeza, demasiado exasperada para señalar la ironía de la situación

"Me tienes loca". Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

 _"¡¿Tú estás loca?!"_ él preguntó en una exclamación, y luego suspiró profundamente. "Yo no puedo ni pensar cuando empiezas con tu acto."

Helga sonrió.

"Está bien..."

Escucharon como se abrió la puerta principal seguida por la profunda voz de George resonando en el pasillo.

"Es hora de irnos... "

Helga asintió.

Él se puso de pie y se arregló su ropa.

"Juro por Dios un día de estos te voy a atar al poste de la cama y nos vamos a encerrar ahí adentro..." ella también se puso de pie y se peinó el cabello con las manos.

Él se rió entre dientes.

"No tenemos postes en la cama." Dijo.

"Entonces tendremos que conseguir unos postes para la cama."

"No, no lo haremos... Además, ¿cuál es el punto?" dejó salir una risita "Te olvidas de tus promesas tan pronto como uno de los niños viene llamándote."

Helga resopló. Estaba a punto de responder con algo ingenioso, pero sabía que él tenía razón. En su lugar, sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien... " exhaló " Admitamos que nuestra vida sexual se encuentra bajo el sometimiento de nuestros hijos."

"Vaya tiranos que son."

"Sí... lo son..." ella sonrió "... pero los amamos."

Él se inclinó a picotear sus labios.

"Los amamos..." le acarició la cara "... y hasta queremos más".

El corazón de Helga dio un vuelco.

Afortunadamente, su marido se había volteado hacia la puerta tirando de su mano sin darse cuenta de la expresión que apareció en su rostro mientras lo seguía.

* * *

. . .

 **Como de costumbre...**

 **No soy dueña de Hey Arnold! No soy dueña de ninguna otra MR mencionada aquí. Sólo soy dueña del plot y de los PO/OC.**

 **Perdón por la larga espera. Esta historia está llegando a su fin. Dos capítulos más. La Clasificación M estará de vuelta.**

 **Gracias por estar aquí.**

 **Este es el enlace al foro. Todos son bienvenidos a visitarlo y dejar sus comentarios.**

 **forum/ Bienvenidos-a-Hillwood/151691/**

 **Hay un espacio antes de Welcome. Si no aparece bien entonces lo pueden encontrar en la sección Forum, a continuación, Cartoons, luego Hey Arnold! Se llama Bienvenidos a Hillwood.**

https dos puntos doble slash www punto fanfiction punto net slash forum slash Bienvenidos-a-Hillwood slash151691slash

 **Hasta pronto**

 **P. 20 de noviembre 2013**

 **Re: 16 de octubre de 2015**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Vida Continúa  
Capítulo Sexto  
Celo**

. . .

* * *

 **Lo de la clasificación M va en serio. Están advertidos.  
**

* * *

 **. . .**

Mientras se desvestía, se volvió para ver el reloj sobre la chimenea, las doce y diez de la noche, luego volvió al closet para dejar sus zapatos en su repisa y la ropa en el cesto. Dándose la vuelta frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que las maletas de Helga no estaban por ningún lado. James alzó sus cejas. Con toda probabilidad Anna ya se había encargado de ellas, pensó al entrar en el baño. Notando el cajón rosa de Helga entreabierto lo empujó para cerrarlo y tomó su cepillo de dientes. Miró su imagen en el espejo; escenas de la noche bailaron ante sus ojos.

* * *

. . .

Sus padres llegaron después de la cena, justo a tiempo para tomar el café y encontrar a los niños todavía despiertos; y se despidieron hacía apenas diez minutos cuando el reloj marcaba la medianoche. Tal como se preveía, su visita tomó más tiempo de lo esperado.

Para James todavía era extraño ver a Robert Brighton-Lewis actuando como un abuelo amoroso para con sus nietos cuando fue el más impaciente de los padres en el pasado. Se portaba tierno y cariñoso con Lydia, pero todo el mundo sabía que su nieto favorito era Robbie. Nunca había sido comedido para demostrar lo orgulloso que estaba de su nieto.

Más tarde, cuando ambos empezaron a hablar de negocios, su madre ayudó a Helga a llevar los niños a la cama; tiempo que probablemente les sirvió también para ponerse al día sobre los acontecimientos de la familia y los eventos sociales de la temporada. Cuando regresaron a su padre estaba listo para escuchar todo lo que su adorada nuera quisiera que contarle acerca de su viaje a Canadá.

* * *

. .

James se enjuagó la boca y luego el cepillo de dientes verde y lo dejó al lado del cepillo morado de Helga. Si alguien lo hubiera predicho nunca lo hubiera creído. Helga podía nunca haber sido la favorita de nadie en sus primeros años de vida, pero las cosas cambiaron una vez que se casó. No sólo se había conseguido un devoto esposo, sino que también había ganado un suegro que la adoraba desde el día que la conoció. Era como si Sir Robert quisiera compensar todos esos años de falta de amor y de angustias innecesarias causadas a su familia, con la adoración que le profesaba a la esposa de su hijo mayor.

James recordó su primer encuentro. Ese que había ocurrido en su fiesta de cumpleaños casi nueve años atrás, allá en Hillwood. La noche en que él interrumpió la reunión de la pandilla en La Cabañita del Café para llevarse a Helga. La noche que su padre lo llamó _'Robert'_ por primera y única vez en su vida adulta. La misma noche en que, según su padre, finalmente se fajó los pantalones y agarró valor para invitar a salir a la chica de sus sueños.

A partir de entonces y en adelante, pasando por su proposición de matrimonio, por su boda, por el nacimiento de sus hijos, su padre había estado allí para ella, corrección, para ellos. Por supuesto, sin olvidar el hecho de que él la había seducido y ayudado a seguir una carrera en el Departamento de Energía - algo que nunca hizo por ninguno de sus propios hijos - donde ella se convirtió en su protegida. Había estado siempre cerca para ayudarla y para alabar a cada uno de sus logros. Genuinamente. James estaba feliz de ver que a partir de entonces su padre había mejorado sus relaciones no sólo con él, sino con el resto de la familia también.

* * *

. .

Así que, de nuevo en el salón, el hombre de cabello oscuro se sentó a escuchar como su esposa contaba su última aventura en Canadá. Helga había fanfarroneado en cierta medida, como solía hacer, pero fue más reservada que de costumbre. James agradeció el gesto. No quería escuchar una historia donde su rubia y valiente esposa y el gallardo Daniel Price luchaban lado a lado contra el Mal en forma de técnicos y burócratas canadienses hasta que lo superaban y se alzaban victoriosos después de una sangrienta batalla.

Era bueno darse cuenta, sin embargo, que Sir Robert parecía tenerle tanta aversión a Daniel como él mismo. Odiaría ver a su propio padre mostrar afecto por el maldito bastardo que, afortunadamente, sólo envió un mensaje más esta noche. Quería saber si Helga había llegado a casa sana y salva.

Sana y salva...

Él podía vivir sin saberlo, ¿verdad? Bueno, algo que era seguro era que no sería él quien se lo diría. Pero Daniel ya sabía que sería así, entonces... _¿cuál fue su verdadero propósito al preguntarlo?_ Estaba a punto de preguntarles a los chicos cuando George llegó y le presentó su informe.

James se había vuelto a ver a Helga entonces, instalada cómodamente al lado de su madre, tomando un sorbo de su bebida, té de manzanilla. Se veía tan saludable como siempre, y sin embargo...

* * *

. . .

Un ceño estaba posado en su frente mientras recogía los juguetes de Lydia de por toda la habitación y los colocaba en el sillón; lanzó una nueva mirada al reloj. Las doce y cuarto. Después de que sus padres se fueron Helga se dirigió a la cocina para hablar con Anna. Eso solía tomar cinco minutos. Pero James recordaba haber visto a Inga alrededor y ella había estado actuando de manera extraña durante todo el día por lo que supuso que ella también querría hablar con Helga. James tuvo el impulso de bajar a buscarla pero desistió. Sabía que era ridículo y que todo el mundo sabría porque lo que estaba haciendo.

Suspirando, se puso la bata y salió para llevar los juguetes a la sala de juegos y lanzar una última ojeada a los niños. Besaba la frente de Lydia cuando a través de la rendija de la puerta se filtró el sonido de los pasos de Helga al atravesar la estancia y subir de prisa por las escaleras. Cubrió el cuerpecito de la niña con las mullidas mantas y puso su gato de peluche cerca de ella, luego se enderezó, comprobó la temperatura y dejó el cuarto.

Cuando salió vio a Helga entrando discretamente al dormitorio de Robbie. Esperó afuera.

"¿Todo está bien?" preguntó en voz baja desde detrás de ella cuando ella cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado.

 _"¡Con un demonio!"_ exclamó dándose la vuelta con un gesto exagerado aunque casi inaudiblemente "¡Maldición, James! ¡No me asustes de esa manera!" pasó junto a él " ¿Qué intentabas? ¿Provocarme un ataque cardiaco?"

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Yeah! Provocarte un ataque cardiaco. Eso es precisamente lo que intentaba." La vio dirigirse a la puerta de Lydia en el otro lado del amplio aunque tenuemente iluminado pasillo. "Está profundamente dormida. Acabo de ir a verla."

"¿Está bien?" se volvió y esperó a que él la alcanzara; él asintió. Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro "Nuestra niña está tan crecida. ¡Casi no puedo creerlo!" dijo con asombro.

"Es nuestra misma pequeñita..."

"No, no lo es. Ha cambiado." Caminaron uno al lado del otro hacia su dormitorio en el otro extremo del pasillo. La gruesa alfombra amortiguaba el sonido de sus botas "Pero tú no te das cuenta porque estuviste aquí todo el tiempo" agregó con tristeza "Ella creció en estos días y yo me lo perdí..."

James la abrazó. Conocía el sentimiento. Y estaba consciente de que ella tenía un poco de razón. Después de todo, dos semanas eran una parte significativa en la vida de su hija.

"Vas a compensarlo" le dijo mientras empujaba la puerta y la dejaba entrar primero. "Siempre lo compensas"

"¿Lo hago?" ella se dio la vuelta cuando él cerró la puerta y le echó los brazos al cuello. James sonrió ante la coquetería en su voz, a sus enormes ojos mirando directamente los suyos. "¿También contigo?"

"Sí, lo haces" sus manos fueron a estrecharla por la cintura. Ella lo besó. Fue un beso suave pero él estaba encendido ya, lo había estado todo el día. Sus manos viajaron hasta sus caderas "¿A dónde crees que vas?" le preguntó sobre sus labios cuando sintió su forma retirarse un poco.

"Sólo una rápida parada en los pits y regreso"

Él refunfuñó. "Se me hace que no," todavía sujetándola por las caderas, se empujó 'a sí mismo' contra ella.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos azules se encendieron.

"Vaya que en verdad me extrañaste, ¿eh?" su respuesta fue un gruñido. Helga miró hacia abajo y luego dijo con una sonrisa burlona "¡Mírate nada más! Nadie se atrevería a decir que ya eres un cuarentón"

"¡Hey!" él se rió y acarició su trasero "¡Sólo son cuarenta y uno!" luego la besó, ella resopló contra sus labios.

"La edad más peligrosa de todas" murmuró burlona. "Ocho días más y estás salvado..."

El gruñó por su implicación y se presionó contra ella nuevamente para demostrarle que de su parte no había ningún riesgo.

"Nunca te he decepcionado" la besó de nuevo, su mano izquierda le mantuvo la cabeza en su lugar. Helga murmuró con un gemido bajo lo que él pensó debió haber sido una respuesta ingeniosa. Se echó hacia atrás y le preguntó "¿O alguna vez lo he hecho?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo. Sus brazos se aferraron a sus costados mientras ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente hacia la cama, en una especie de danza, sus caderas presionadas juntas.

Deleitándose con el contacto de su lengua y su humedad, James profundizó el beso. Helga gimió. Tiró de ella con más fuerza, explorando su boca. Era deliciosa; ella siempre sabía delicioso, siempre olía delicioso. Él gimió, agarrando la tela de su vestido y tirando hacia arriba. La verdad es que él no sabía ya si ese olor era de ella o de él... o si era el olor mezclado de ambos cuando estaban juntos. Lo único que sabía era que estaba cayendo en una espiral de sensaciones y placer que llenaba sus sentidos y controlaba su cabeza; como el sentir sus firmes pechos presionándose con fuerza contra él, o su cálido aliento en su rostro. Y toda su anticipación, la promesa de una consumación que lo poseía hasta que finalmente estallaba y lo hacía sentir completo...

"James... Tomé mucho té... En verdad necesito..." Se retorció para escapar de su agarre. James sonrió sabiendo que lo hacía a propósito. Sus manos descendieron hasta sus caderas y se aferraron de sus nalgas, amasándolas.

"Sólo un minuto o entraré y te tomaré en la bañera. Estás advertida." entonces le dio una nalgada.

"¡En la bañera, no! ¡Criminal! ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Se soltó de él y salió corriendo, refunfuñando. James la observó irse, se quitó la bata y la camiseta y cogió el control remoto para ajustar la temperatura de la habitación. Ya no estaba solo; casi quiso cantar. La cama ya no estaría fría y vacía por más tiempo.

Helga volvió casi inmediatamente y avanzó hacia él. Luego se detuvo frente a él dándole la espalda, levantándose el cabello. James tiró el control remoto en el sofá y le bajó la cremallera del vestido hasta la mitad de su espalda, y luego la abrazó y atacó de inmediato su cuello. Ella se estremeció, quedándose sin aliento y dejando escapar un gritito de asombro.

Él la levantó en vilo y la llevó a la cama. Allí, él le besó el cuello, la espalda y observó cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Ella jadeaba y gemía y cuando él se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y lo besó, aferrándose a su cuello con urgencia. James respondió a su hambriento beso mientras sus manos fueron a jalar su vestido de nuevo, dirigiéndose sin vacilación a su punto exacto. Él no necesitaba ningún jugueteo previo; ella tampoco. Lo sabía. Se enderezó y la tomó de la cintura jalándola hacia él; luego empujó a sus boxers hacia abajo, sus panties a un lado y la penetró. Una intensa sacudida le recorrió el cuerpo. Dejó escapar un largo gemido.

* * *

.

 _"... mejor que cualquier sueño..."_ su desmayada voz y sus jadeos lo volvían loco _"No me digas que no lo hiciste...- no me digas que no usaste tu propia mano..."_ James se rió contra su voluntad. Vio a la inquieta chica gimiendo debajo de él. Su pelo estaba revuelto, sus labios estaban hinchados, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su expresión era... Respiró profundamente; su cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo cuando desaceleró para inclinarse y besar sus labios _" No te detengas..."_ ella se quejó.

Él no iba a detenerse, sólo disminuyó sus embestidas, pero empujó más profundo. Helga se quedó sin aliento, abriendo más las piernas; de una de ellas aún colgaba una bota. Lo hizo de nuevo. Enterrándose más profundamente dentro de ella, como si quisiera llegar a un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes. Ella casi gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza, retorciéndose " _¿Que si he usado mi mano, preguntas?"_ le preguntó, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. " _Sí. Lo hice. Cientos de veces... y me vine dentro de ti... me vine en tu cara... me vine en tus pechos, en tu boca..."_

Helga chilló; temblando incontrolablemente debajo él durante unos segundos, y luego exhaló y se retorció tratando de darse la vuelta. James dejó escapar una exhalación y la ayudó a llevar a cabo la acción hasta que ella quedó encima, sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Ella lo miró fijamente durante largos segundos, luego se agarró los lados de su vestido arrugado y se lo quitó. Ella lo miró con sus oscurecidos ojos azules de nuevo y él observó su pecho subiendo y bajando debido a su respiración entrecortada. Luego ella se desabrochó el sostén de encaje y lo arrojó a un lado. Él hizo su panty a un lado de nuevo para penetrarla otra vez.

"¡Rómpela!" le ordenó. La nuca le hormigueó. James tomó el delicado encaje entre sus dedos y tiró levemente, sondeándolo. Helga se enderezó, levantándose y luego cayendo pesadamente, tragándoselo entero. James gimió. Helga comenzó a mecer sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante y él cerró los ojos "¡ _Rompe la maldita cosa YA!"_ le ordenó de nuevo y él obedeció. Un rápido tirón en el puente fue todo lo que necesitó para desgarrar la tela. Empujó los jirones hacia arriba, hacia su cintura cuando la agarró por las caderas mientras su vaivén tomaba velocidad.

 _"Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? ... Sentirme dentro de ti..."_ Helga soltó un gruñido gutural y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. James cerró los ojos para sentirla, para oírla. Sus gemidos llenaban todo, casi encendiendo en llamas la habitación. Y ella estaba mojada y caliente, y apretándose alrededor de él haciendo que se sintiera más y más caliente con cada embestida. Luego abrió los ojos para observar a la impresionante mujer encima de él mientras bamboleaba en su camino hacia el cielo. Su contoneo creció en forma sostenida en potencia hasta que se convirtió abiertamente en un rebote, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo... Las sensaciones se intensificaron. Un repentino pensamiento peregrino le vino a la mente...

"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me están jodiendo?" le preguntó entre jadeos.

"¡Ja!" ella soltó una carcajada, sus ojos brillaban cuando miraron los suyos "Tal vez porque es lo que en verdad sucede," su rebote arriba y abajo se hizo más rudo. Se inclinó un poco para preguntarle entonces con travesura _"¿Qué se siente-"_ ella masculló, su mandíbula cerrada, sus nalgas apretadas. James respiró hondo al sentir la precipitación creciendo en su bajo vientre. Sabiendo que iba a necesitar de todo su autocontrol para continuar _"... ser usado, ¿eh?... ¿Qué se siente, señor Brighton-Lewis... ser un juguete?"_ él exhaló con fuerza, aferrándose a las sábanas debajo de él _"¿Qué se siente... que la única razón de tu existencia... sea complacer a tu esposa?"_

Se sintió explotar, pero tensó sus músculos y luego la atrajo para morder sus labios. Eso era lo que ella quería, liberar a la bestia. Él tomó sus caderas y contrarrestó su rebote. Helga gruñó. Él jaló su cabeza hacia él y le susurró en su oído.

 _"Imagino que es exactamente lo que tu sientes cuando te tengo empinada, ¿huh?"_ Helga gimió _"¿Qué se siente?"_

" **¡CALIENTE!"** ella gritó "¡Me estoy quemando aquí! " ella hizo un intento para enderezarse y él la soltó. Ella jadeó y luego reanudó sus enérgicos movimientos. James la dejó ser. Observó como ella cerraba los ojos y se echaba hacia atrás. Vio el surrealista movimiento de su largos cabellos; el rebote de sus pechos plenos; su abdomen al contraerse; el punto donde sus entrepiernas se juntaban... su fricción... Sabía que ella ya estaba cerca. Su expresión era de éxtasis, sus pechos se llenaron aún más, sus pezones se irguieron. La bestia dentro de él quería a su hembra, a su mujer, quería soltarse, quería llenarla... James exhaló mientras apretaba sus músculos de nuevo ante la sensación de que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y que su vientre lo apretaba.

 _'¡Vente ya, chiquita!'_ le dio un manotazo en los pechos.

Ella se vino en ese momento. James exhaló, observándola extasiada, aullando, dejándose ir, y luchó una vez más para impedir su propio orgasmo. Apretó los músculos para aguantar su indolente y comedido contoneo y forzó su respiración a disminuirse hasta que ella cayó tumbada encima de él.

"¿Terminaste?" ella asintió débilmente. James la besó en los labios. Luego se deslizó de debajo de ella y dejó la cama. La tomó por los tobillos, tiró la bota a un lado y la arrastró hasta el borde de la cama. Él había esperado y esperado sólo para esto. Para que fuera suya. Ahora ella era su muñeca y él iba a ser saciado. Volteándola al revés, la hizo doblarse y entró otra vez. _¡Jesús!_ La bestia estaba en control.

* * *

.

Iba corriendo por el cielo, en éxtasis, en pura felicidad... cada segundo que se prolongaba, cada estocada, eran más y más deliciosos. Sus gemidos aún llenaban la habitación. Él acarició sus caderas de nuevo, palpó su trasero... él la amaba; amaba tenerla de todas formas y en todos los lugares posibles pero esta posición lo volvía loco. Empujó de nuevo, le encantaba verla rebotar, ver los jirones de su panty aun rodeando su cintura, le encantaba ver su piel pálida chocar contra la suya, le encantaba ver su contraste; le gustaba verse a sí mismo enterrarse dentro de ella, con rudeza, profundamente, casi deseando hacerle daño...

 _"Vente otra vez..."_ le pidió. Helga gimió. " _Vamos, amor. Termina de nuevo."_ Su mano derecha dejó su cadera y se deslizó hacia abajo, hacia el centro de su ser, pero los dedos de ella ya estaban allí; así que se agarró a sus caderas de nuevo cuando ella empezó a tocarse. Él gimió sintiendo sus dedos también rozándolo a él; luego le dio un fuerte tirón. Las rodillas de Helga dejaron la cama y ella gimoteó, la sintió llegar al orgasmo de nuevo. Un gruñido animal salió de su garganta cuando ella se hinchó a su alrededor, llenándolo de un gozo salvaje. Sus orejas se sentían calientes y palpitaban. Esperó a que ella terminara, y luego apoyó el pie en el borde de la cama y tiró de sus caderas de nuevo, embistiéndola con más fuerza

 _"¡ME ESTÁS LASTIMANDO!"_

Fue como magia líquida. Simplemente explotó, el mundo dejó de existir. Oleadas de crudo placer recorrieron su cuerpo, _por tan- largos -momentos_ hasta que se sintió exprimido... _vaciado_... Ella tenía razón. Era mejor que cualquier sueño...

La siguiente cosa de la que estuvo consciente fue que aún estaba aferrado a sus caderas, él la palpó.

 _¿Cómo era que ella está todavía existía, que tenía forma...?_

 _Cuando él estaba reducido a papilla... fundido sobre su espalda..._

Exhaló en su hermoso cuello; aspiró su aroma.

 _Ella debió haberse convertido en papilla también..._

 _Y fundirse con él..._

"Hazte a un lado..." Helga gruñó; él no pudo evitar soltar una risita "Eres muy pesado"

 _Ni que tuviera tanta suerte_.

La besó en la mejilla.

"¿Te lastimé?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza sonriendo satisfecha, abriendo perezosamente sus ojos.

"No... sabes bien que no... sólo te devolví el favor"

Él se movió para anidarla en sus brazos; el hueco de su cuello descansando sobre su brazo. La besó en la frente.

"Te amo."

"Yo te amo aún más" su voz era débil, y de repente sollozó. James se echó hacia atrás para verle la cara.

"¿Helga, estás bien?" ella asintió, pero luego su rostro se contrajo. James se enderezó para verla con atención "¿Qué te pasa, amor?" ella comenzó a llorar quedamente y él la abrazó. Su pecho se llenó de emoción; un tipo diferente de emoción a la que había sentido hasta hacía unos minutos. Ella estaba llorando y él amaba ver su nariz poniéndose roja y que sus ojos se llenaran de hermosas lágrimas por todo lo que eso significaba, pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaba verla sufrir. La tranquilizó. Ella era su niña y lo necesitaba.

* * *

. . .

 **No soy dueña de Hey Arnold! ... quien vendrá la próxima semana, que diga, el próximo capítulo.**

 **Haz click en el botón Review si desean ver el siguiente capítulo pronto..**

 **14/12/2013**

 **31/10/2015**


	7. Chapter 7

**La Vida Continúa  
Capítulo Séptimo  
**

 **La Vida Continúa**

. . .

* * *

 **Perdón por la larga espera. Un montón de cosas se me atravesaron, pero ya estoy aquí con un muy largo capítulo, un capítulo doble, de hecho, que tal vez debió haber sido cortado en dos. Pero esta historia iba a ser servida en siete tiempos, como dije desde el principio y he aquí el postre.**

 **No hay escenas explícitas hoy; todo es limpio, limpio, lim… bueno, tiene clasificación T. Nos vemos al final.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. :D**

* * *

. . .

 _"¡ME ESTÁS LASTIMANDO!"_

Fue como magia líquida. Él explotó, el mundo dejó de existir. Oleadas de crudo placer recorrieron su cuerpo, por tan largos momentos, hasta que sintió exprimido... _vacío_ ...

Ella tenía razón. Era mejor que cualquier sueño.

La siguiente cosa de la que estuvo consciente fue que aún estaba aferrado a sus caderas, él la palpó.

 _¿Cómo era que ella está todavía existía, que tenía forma...?_

 _Cuando él estaba reducido a papilla... fundido en su espalda..._

Exhaló en su cuello; aspiró su aroma.

 _Ella debió haberse convertido en papilla también..._

 _Y fundirse con él..._

"Hazte a un lado..." ella gruñó; él no pudo evitar soltar una risita "Eres muy pesado"

 _Ni que tuviera tanta suerte_.

La besó en la sien.

"¿Te lastimé?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza sonriendo satisfecha, abriendo perezosamente sus ojos.

"No... sabes bien que no... sólo te devolvía el favor"

Él se movió para anidarla en sus brazos; el hueco de su cuello descansando sobre su brazo. La besó en la frente.

"Te amo."

"Yo te amo aún más" su voz era débil, y de repente sollozó. James se echó hacia atrás para verle la cara.

"¿Helga, estás bien?" ella asintió, pero luego su rostro se contrajo. James se enderezó para verla con atención "¿Qué te pasa, amor?" ella comenzó a llorar quedamente y él la abrazó. Su pecho se llenó de emoción, un tipo diferente de emoción a la que sintió hasta hacía un minuto. Ella estaba llorando y él amaba ver su nariz poniéndose roja y que sus ojos se llenaran de hermosas lágrimas por todo lo que eso significaba, pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaba verla sufrir. La tranquilizó. Era su niña y lo necesitaba. "¿Estás segura de que no te he hecho daño?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y soltó una risita. Él sonrió. Así que no estaba triste sino sensible.

Besó sus lágrimas y le acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas, y luego esperó hasta que estuviera lista para hablar. Hacer el amor era una actividad tan intensa que a veces les dejaba los sentimientos y emociones crudos, a flor de piel. A él lo hacía experimentar una pasión feroz, hacía su amor más profundo; lo hacía ser más entusiasta, más impetuoso, más _posesivo_. Ella era _SU_ mujer.

Pero ella era diferente; ella era una chica y como tal estaba bajo la poderosa influencia de sus hormonas tan a menudo que él había aprendido a respetarlas. Éstas la hacían susceptible y ser susceptible significaba ser débil y debilidad era algo que Helga Pataki Brighton-Lewis nunca mostraría ante mundo exterior. Pero ahora estaba en la cama, estaba con él. Estaba a salvo. No había un lugar más seguro en el mundo y ella podía relajarse, bajar la guardia y llorar todo lo que quisiera.

Observando el rostro amado, él se dio cuenta de que seguía viendo a la misma chica que conoció hace mucho tiempo; aquella adolescente apasionada que sacudió su mundo mezclada con la florecida mujer en que se convirtió a través de los años; la esencia misma de sus dos hijos.

Ella dejó de sollozar y él le besó la punta de su nariz. Sus rojos ojos quedaron fijos en los suyos. Él la instó a hablar.

"¿Qué sucede? "

"Se acaba tan rápido" fue su cándida respuesta.

"¿ _Se acaba tan rápido_?" él alzó las cejas, dudando haber oído bien.

"Estuve esperando esto por _tantos días_... y ahora ya se acabó" ella hizo un puchero. Él soltó una risita "¿Soy una tonta?" su boca se dobló hacia abajo como sólo la boca de una niñita haría.

"Bueno..." él asintió, sonriendo ante la visión "Esa es tu forma de ser y aun así te amamos..." ella lo golpeó en el brazo y él se rió, y luego besó el puente de su nariz "No eres tonta, amor. Yo también me estaba muriendo por estar contigo." La miró a los ojos y sonrió de nuevo "Y también quisiera hacerlo sin parar esta noche, pero estás cansada. Acabas de llegar de un largo viaje y has tenido la velada más larga de tu vida..." exhaló "... _además_..." hizo una pausa.

"¿Lo sabes, verdad?" ella lo miró con cautela, y cuando él asintió ella bajó su vista.

Sí, lo sabía.

El día anterior, jueves, a las nueve cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, cuando se dirigían a la reunión ella se desmayó. Ellos dejaron sus habitaciones; tomaron el ascensor, las puertas se cerraron y ella cayó inconsciente. Los entrenados reflejos de Shawn lo hicieron reaccionar rápidamente y atraparla en el aire. Lou detuvo el ascensor y entonces la llevaron a un sofá en el vestíbulo del segundo piso. Daniel sólo se quedó allí, pasmado, sin saber qué hacer. Uno de los chicos de su equipo fue a la recepción para pedir un médico porque ella no reaccionaba.

Cuando el médico llegó hasta ellos ella ya había reaccionado, aunque estaba débil y pálida. El doctor preguntó de inmediato si había comido y qué era lo que había comido. Según Shawn, ella sólo había tomado sorbos de su café de la mañana. James la conocía. Ella dejaba de comer cuando estaba ansiosa. Cuando él estaba cerca solía estar al pendiente, como esta noche, pero Shawn no tenía tanto poder sobre ella. Aun así, el médico despejó la zona, hizo que todos, incluyendo Shawn, se hicieran para atrás y habló sólo con Daniel. Luego Daniel trató de cancelar la reunión, pero Helga se opuso. Terminaron llegando con tan sólo unos minutos de retraso.

Ese era el informe oficial.

"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó. Quería oír su versión.

Ella cerró los ojos. Él sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón, un miedo. Los mensajes de Daniel vinieron obstinadamente de vuelta a su cabeza. Esperó a que ella dijera lo que tuviera que decir, pero permaneció en silencio. Suspirando, él se preguntó por todo eso que no sabía.

"No lo sé... yo... yo... " Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo. Sus labios se abrieron para decir simplemente "sólo me desmayé..." él se congeló por un segundo y luego exhaló, tratando de controlar el alivio que se apoderó de él.

"¿Eso fue todo?"

"¿ _Eso fue todo_?" ella frunció el ceño "¡Me desmayé, por Dios! ¡Frente a otras personas! ... Soy una mujer fuerte, nunca me desmayo... "sacudió la cabeza "... pero... pero eso no es todo... Hay algo más..." hizo una pausa, cerrando sus ojos, buscando de las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

"¿Te habías desmayado antes?" él se preocupó.

"No..." sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, abrumada "... bueno... no lo creo... yo... yo había estado extrañándote a ti... y a los niños... como loca." Ella exhaló con cansancio, y luego continuó de prisa "Nunca había pasado antes. Quiero decir, siempre los extraño, siempre... pero ahora casi no pude soportarlo. Me asusté mucho; creo que hasta me entró el pánico. Me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo allá. Me sentía manipulada. No podía creer que los hubiera dejado por tanto tiempo; pensé que nunca volvería a verlos; que algo iba a suceder. Creo que no dormí esa noche pensando en los escenarios más horribles, pensando que algo podía pasarle a los niños, a ti, pensé que me ibas a dejar..."

"Shhh, shhh, shhh..." él la hizo callar y la abrazó con fuerza para hacer que se calmara. Se estaba poniendo frenética. "No va a pasar nada. Los niños están bien... y yo te amo, nunca voy a dejarte..."

"Pero ¿y si otra Mónica se aparece y decides darle una oportunidad?"

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Porque te dejo solo."

"No voy a hacerlo" le sonrió de modo tranquilizador "No podría aunque quisiera. ¿No sabes lo loco que estoy por ti? Eres mi vida, mi todo..." le acarició los labios.

"Pero al estar solo durante tanto tiempo..." sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas.

Él negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola.

"Amor..." él la miró fijamente, a sus ojos azules, eran tan hermosos. Inhaló mientras se perdía en ellos. ¿Cómo podía decir con palabras lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que le agradecía por llenar su vida, por haberle dado dos hijos perfectos, por darle todo por lo que él vivía? Por compartir su vida con él, sus locuras, su intimidad, toda su pasión... todas esas cosas que él atesoraba y que no daba por sentado. Ella lo había elegido a él para compartir su vida, no a otra persona. "Somos más que eso, cariño. ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?" alzó las cejas "La distancia no es nada; la nostalgia no es nada; el tiempo que pasamos lejos el uno del otro no es nada porque cuando estamos de nuevo juntos somos esto. Todo este amor, esta pasión..." Él la abrazó con fuerza "Cuando estamos de nuevo juntos tenemos estos locos reencuentros que nos llenan de nuevo, que nos fortalecen. No los cambiaría por nada en el mundo".

"Estamos locos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Los dos estamos locos... "

"Y nada va a separarnos... "

"Nada." Sus brazos la ajustaron con firmeza y luego sus manos viajaron hasta su cintura. Suspirando, recordó entonces la charla que aguardaba.

"¿Cariño...?"

"¿Si?"

 _Pero, ¿cómo empezar?_

"Hay algo que quiero decirte..."

"Sí, sé que hay mucho que hablar... pero me gustaría ir primero, ¿de acuerdo?" ella habló de mala gana, como si no quisiera empezar. Luego exhaló dolorosamente "Mientras estábamos en eso, el médico... bueno... el doctor... él... él _asumió_... Es absurdo, lo sé, pero..." ella suspiró de nuevo a través de la boca, haciendo una mueca, y se llevó las manos a la abdomen.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, exhalando con incomodidad por tercera vez.

"No te va a gustar..." cerró los ojos. " ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Fue ese estúpido doctor!" ella habló rápidamente "Ya hice una cita para ir a ver al doctor Andrews el lunes..." resopló. Y luego tomó aire nuevamente.

Él parpadeó.

"¿Al Dr. Andrews?"

"... Y él es un idiota también ... no hablo del Dr. Andrews, me refiero a Daniel... aunque sé que no es su culpa, después de todo, que el médico lo confundiera con mi marido y lo felicitara..." se detuvo de repente "¡A-ah! " cuando él reaccionó ella había dejado la cama y corría al baño.

James corrió detrás de ella, preocupado. La encontró tosiendo, inclinada sobre el inodoro.

"¿Estás bien?" Estaba tan pálida que él se asustó. Fue a abrazarla y tomó su cabello para alejarlo de su cara. Estaba a punto de volver a preguntarle si estaba bien cuando de repente todo tuvo sentido.

Ella tenía nauseas... y se había desmayado el día anterior... sólo había tomado té después de la cena... y había hecho una cita para ver a su obstetra... _y el estúpido médico felicitó a Daniel..._

Su cabeza le dio vueltas.

 _"... Tu próximo niño sería mío"  
_  
Se sintió mareado. Su vista se volvió como de túnel.

"¿Estás embarazada?" soltó sin pensarlo, casi sin aliento.

Ella respiró profundamente varias veces todavía inclinada sobre el inodoro, sin volverse a verlo.

 _'... Tu próximo niño sería mío.'_ Las palabras brillaron ante sus ojos.

"¿Estás embarazada?" preguntó de nuevo, agarrándola del brazo con fuerza "...Pensé que te estabas cuidando..."

Cuando se volvió a verlo sus ojos eran enormes y estaban dolidos.

"¿Estás enojado?"

Ella volvió a toser.

 _No, por el amor de Dios.  
_  
"¡NO!"

James sacudió la cabeza. Confiaba en Helga. No eran sólo palabras. _Él confiaba en ella, ¡Dios!_ ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Debía controlarse. No era su culpa que ese maldito bastardo le enviara esos mensajes. El hijo de puta lo sabía. Fue por eso que lo hizo. Quería echarle a perder la noticia. Quería causar problemas. James quiso alcanzarla, pero ella se apartó.

"¿Estás enojado?" preguntó otra vez, con reserva.

"No, por supuesto que no," se las arregló para sonreír "Es sólo que no puedo creerlo. Pensé que te estabas cuidando. Oh, Dios mío, Helga. _Estás embarazada_." Soltó una risita. Como queriendo que al afirmarlo su cerebro por fin entendiera el significado.

Helga pareció aliviada.

"Bueno, todavía no estoy segura..." el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro _"¡Ay Dios! Esta no es la forma en cómo se suponía que lo supieras!_ Yo debería haber ido a ver al médico y una vez que lo confirmara iba a buscar una manera creativa de dejártelo caer."

James sacudió la cabeza, aun sintiéndose mareado.

"Creí que todavía estaba usando esos parches con los que estabas tan contenta..."

"Lo estaba... los dejé después del cumpleaños de Lydia, ¿recuerdas? " Helga lo miró con sus grandes ojos mostrando cautela. "James... la mera idea de que estuviera embarazada te desquició... y no sé por qué." ella frunció el ceño "Pensé que también querías esto."

"Y lo quiero." Él le sonrió tranquilizadoramente ayudándola a llegar al lavabo y llenando un vaso con agua.

"No es lo que parece…"

"Bueno, me tomaste por sorpresa... No me lo esperaba... pero eso no significa que no lo quisiera..." la observó mientras enjuagaba su boca. Ella no había vomitado, fueron sólo náuseas, y él sabía que apenas había comido algunas verduras en la cena. Luego se preocupó de recordar las feas nauseas que padeció al inicio del embarazo de Robbie. Tomó una bata del cajón y se la puso encima de sus hombros. Luego le hizo dar la vuelta para picotear sus labios "Fueron tantas cosas de repente... te veías enferma y me asusté. Entonces mencionaste al Dr. Andrews... y justo en ese momento entendí por qué el médico que te valoró en Canadá felicitó a Daniel... ¡Me volví loco!" él pronunció en voz alta, sintiéndose agraviado de nuevo. Su cabeza dio vueltas otra vez; la sangre le hirvió en las venas. Luchó por controlar sus reacciones.

Helga se encogió y lo miró con cautela.

"Sabía que no te gustaría escucharlo... pero no sabía si Shawn escuchó... si te dijo algo. "

James resopló, y luego respiró profundamente. Maldijo a Daniel. Podía imaginarse la idea tomando forma en su retorcida cabeza.

"Shawn no dijo nada. Supongo que si oyó algo te lo dejó a ti... Lo siento, amor. No era mi intención asustarte," él la tomó en sus brazos "No sé por qué me pasa esto. Todo acerca de ti me vuelve loco. No puedo evitarlo. Soy celoso. El sólo pensar en ese imbécil tomándose el crédito de dejarte embarazada..."

"¡Por Dios!" Helga hizo una mueca "No me hagas pensar en eso..."

James gruñó. Él la observó. Ella no tenía idea de lo que pasó por su mente. Allí estaba ella, toda dulce e inocente, llevando a su hijo en sus entrañas. Se sentía estúpido y culpable por dejar que unos mensajes provenientes de cierto bastardo les hicieran daño.

"Espera un momento... ¿Pensaste en serio...?" Helga lo empujó y lo miró con incredulidad. "¡Oh, vamos!" dijo con disgusto "¿Crees que - _que Daniel y yo...?"_

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!" él negó con la cabeza.

"¡Por el amor de Dios! Podría estar embarazada con tu hijo y tú estás pensando-. Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? No estarás creyendo en serio... " ella sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos mostraban incredulidad. "¡Oh, Dios mío!" dio un paso atrás.

"Helga... "

"Oh, Dios mío, estás teniendo dudas..." se abrazó a sí misma de manera protectora.

"No, por supuesto que no. Confío en ti. Siempre he confiado en ti... " exhaló " es solo que... "

"No sé cómo sentirme... desconfías de mí, de tu hijo..." parecía muy herida " ¿De verdad crees-?" volvió a toser . Él alargó la mano hacia ella, pero ella lo esquivó "¡Por el amor de Dios, James! ¿Quién crees que soy? ... Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Te prometí que nunca más iba a..." hizo una pausa, bajando la voz "... que nunca más te iba a engañar otra vez..." su rostro estaba contraído, sus manos seguían abrazando su bajo vientre "Y tú sabes que no voy por ahí, haciendo promesas cada cinco minutos... "

"Lo siento" la tomó en sus brazos otra vez y no la dejó ir a pesar de que ella se retorcía. "Lo siento mucho, Helga. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo..." se puso tensa entonces. Él la sosegó acariciando su piel "... y nunca pensé mal de ti. Nunca lo he hecho. Es sólo que..." Él suspiró, maldiciéndose. La besó en la cabeza. Si hubiera sabido que algo como esto iba a suceder hubiera hablado antes. Con esperar sólo consiguió insultar a su esposa. No le gustaba pelear. Ellos nunca peleaban, solía decir, pero si nunca peleaban era sólo porque solían hablar, ser sinceros, hablar abiertamente acerca de todo. Si él no había traído esto a la mesa era porque no quería aceptar frente a ella que Daniel Price, su admirado jefe, lo fastidiaba, que lo había fastidiado siempre en el pasado y lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. "Es sólo que a veces no puedo evitar sentir celos."

Ella parpadeó, luciendo sinceramente sorprendida.

"¿Estás celoso... _de Daniel_?" luego sacudió la cabeza cuando él se encogió de hombros "No hay ninguna razón para estar celoso de Daniel."

James sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cuál era el punto de seguir escondiéndolo? No era como si tuviera miedo de nada, después de todo los mensajes de texto estaban allí, como brillantes pruebas.

"Él ha estado fastidiándome," admitió.

Helga no dejó de mirarlo a la cara.

"¿Fastidiándote? ... ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me ha estado enviando mensajes de texto... acerca de ti y de él... acerca de su relación. Me ha estado dando a entender que ustedes dos..."

Ella parpadeó varias veces.

"Él- _¿QUÉ?"_

 _¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar…_? James tuvo ganas de reírse de su propia estupidez.

"Dice que eres hermosa; tan divertida e inteligente que no entiende cómo es que te casaste con un estirado como yo. También suele preguntarme donde te encontré, como te conquisté. Me pregunta si soy celoso porque a él no importaría compartir..."

"¿ _QUÉ?_ " ella volvió a parpadear mientras su rostro se enrojecía.

"Alguna vez dijo que si no había intentado nada contigo aún era sólo porque si el solo hecho de acecharte había sido tan excitante; estaba disfrutando el hacerse ilusiones acerca de cómo sería todo lo demás..."

"¡Ja!"

"Y hoy señaló que - en vista de que pasas más tiempo a su lado que al mío- eso debería significar que... aquí lo cito _"... tu próximo niño sería mío."_ Hizo comillas en el aire.

"Él dijo... _¿Q- QUÉ?_ " Ella tartamudeó, dando un paso atrás para verlo mejor.

James estaba observándola de cerca. Su comportamiento confirmaba sus sospechas. Ella no sabía nada, ni una palabra. Se estaba poniendo más y más furiosa en cuanto más escuchaba, hasta que se quedó sin habla y su cara estaba roja de rabia.

Volvió al cuarto de baño y abrió el cajón rosa, luego lo cerró con fuerza y maldijo en voz alta.

"¡Es un enfermo! ¡Es un hijo de puta; lo voy a matar!" se dio la vuelta "¿Cómo se atreve a meterse conmigo? ¡Es un maldito idiota... y tú eres un idiota también! ¿Cómo se atrevió a sugerir tal estupidez?! ¿ _Y tú?_ Le creíste, ¿verdad? ¡Es por eso que nunca dijiste ni una palabra!"

"No, no le creí." James habló con calma "Y nunca le di crédito a sus palabras. Pero estaba muy enojado con él, y conmigo mismo... no sabía qué hacer. Por supuesto que no iba a rebajarme a su altura, a ponerme al tú por tú con él, a darle esa satisfacción…. pero no quería admitir que me molestaba... y tampoco quería ir hasta ti como un llorón..." se encogió de hombros y la miró a los ojos "... pero nunca vacilé con respecto a tu fidelidad".

Helga lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Podía decir que estaba enojada, tal vez no tanto con él como con Daniel.

"¡Idiota!" ella pasó junto a él y volvió al dormitorio. Él la alcanzó.

"Helga..." le tomó la cara entre las manos "... por favor, perdóname. Debí habértelo dicho..."

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?"

"Meses... Todo comenzó después de aquella fiesta..."

Helga asintió. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama. James se sentó a su lado. Él sabía que ella estaba ponderando la situación. Como la excelente mediadora que era estaba evaluándolo todo y él no pudo dejar de sentirse estúpido otra vez.

¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? ¿Era sólo porque estaba demasiado avergonzado para admitirlo? ¿O porque pensaba que era sólo una idiotez y no quería alterar la interacción de trabajo entre ella y su supuesto jefe? Lo que nunca pensó fue que al no decir nada de hecho le dio poder a Daniel; un poder que estuvo cerca de arruinar la noticia de la llegada de su nuevo bebé.

"Mira... a lo mejor también es mi culpa," por fin ella habló "Yo estaba consciente de la mutua animosidad entre ustedes dos, pero nunca dije nada porque pensé que era algo viejo... y porque no tenía idea cómo empezó... o por qué, o cuando... Ni tú ni él han hablado jamás de eso. Incluso llegué a pensar que tenía algo que ver con alguna chica mutua del pasado o... algo... tal vez incluso su esposa..." se volvió a verlo directo a la cara.

"Nunca conocí a su esposa antes."

"¿Otra chica, entonces?"

"No que yo esté enterado. "

"Bueno... si no lo traje a colación nunca fue porque..." ella lo miró confundida "No quería saber nada incómodo de tu pasado... o del de él. No quería meterme con sus cosas. Somos compañeros y amigos hasta cierto punto, pero nunca pensé que él estuviera metiéndose contigo de esta manera, ni que tu estuvieras permitiéndole salirse con la suya"

"Pensé que si le seguía el juego estaría dándole más importancia de la que merece..."

Helga sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

"No lo sé... Me sorprende que se haya atrevido a hablar de mí de esa manera, aun ante ti... cualquier cosa rara que esté pasando entre ustedes dos" maldijo "¡Qué idiota! Si yo te dijera..." ella miró más allá de él. Mil pensamientos estaban corriendo detrás de sus ojos. James sonrió al ver que sus pequeñas manos que viajaban de nuevo a su bajo vientre y sonrió sintiendo una sensación maravillosa. Estaba embarazada de nuevo. Metió la mano para tocar la tibia piel de su abdomen.

"No tienes que decir nada... "

"Pero no tengo que guardar sus secretos tampoco..." exhaló y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. " Si yo respetaba a Daniel era a causa de nuestros trabajos... realmente creo que es un hombre muy inteligente que conoce como nadie las necesidades de energía de este país. Un hombre algo incomprendido. Un matón es cierto, pero como la mayoría de los matones carga con su buena porción de mierda". Ella lo miró " Pero no es cierto que no intentó nada…. Conmigo, quiero decir, no tengo que protegerlo. Al comienzo de nuestro trabajo juntos él se puso muy pesado un día y yo terminé dándole un golpe que casi le rompió la nariz," James apretó sus puños, pero decidió dejarla seguir. Ya habría tiempo de hablar de eso más tarde. Notó su sonrisa satisfecha mientras que movía su puño izquierdo. "Me di cuenta de que actuó de esa manera sólo cuando se enteró de que yo era tu esposa, fue por eso que pensé que tenía algo que ver con tu pasado... De todos modos, él se comportó correctamente después de eso y yo había llegado a pensar que incluso éramos amigos, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué. No sólo por lo que te hizo pasar a ti o para lo que dijo sobre mí, sino también por algo que sucedió esta semana pasada...

"Empecé a sospechar que Daniel alargaba este viaje a propósito. Estaba siendo tan obstinadamente estúpido que después de mi desfallecimiento estuve harta y amenacé con dejarlo solo. Fue cuando él terminó cediendo." ella lo miró con cautela "No soy tan narcisista como para pensar que hizo eso por mí, pero tal vez fue así. Todo esto parece confirmar mis sospechas..." exhaló "Además, yo ya había decidido que no quería tratar con Daniel _ni_ con su esposa mientras estuviera embarazada. ¡Diablos! Creo que no quiero tratar con ninguno de ellos nunca más, incluso si no estoy embarazada. Hay una negociación importante en camino, en Junio, con unos empresarios texanos y esa será mi última participación con él. Voy a pedir un traslado, o mejor aún, tomarme un año sabático después de eso.

James asintió. Él no podía estar más feliz. Bueno, sería más feliz si ella dejara todo de inmediato, pero sabía que estaba demasiado comprometida con ese asunto. Por el momento, era otra cosa lo que necesitaba saber.

"¿Así que fuiste tú quien arregló su cara?" recordaba haberlo visto herido en aquella famosa fiesta del verano pasado, pero nunca pensó que había sido obra de su propia esposa.

"¡Nadie arrincona a Helga Brighton-Lewis sin conseguir su merecido!"

"¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!" besó sus labios. Luego retrocedió a preguntar "¿Por qué hiciste mención de su esposa? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?"

"Mmm..." gruñó "Creo que una vez que comencé tengo que decírtelo todo, ¿verdad?" exhaló con resignación "No sé si te has dado cuenta de que Daniel y Laura no tienen hijos," hizo una pausa "Bueno, creo que es porque no pueden. No me preguntes cómo lo sé -bueno..." Cerró los ojos "... lo supe por su padre, el senador. Él estuvo hablando de viejas familias y de legados cuando me lo presentaron. Luego comenzó a hacerme preguntas - un tanto insistentes – acerca de Robbie, de ti y de tu padre. No fue difícil sumar dos más dos..." bajó la vista "así que supongo que es por eso que Laura está tan llena de amargura. Ella no es una buena persona, James. Alguna vez trate de ser amigable, comprensiva, pero ella es muy desagradable, no sólo conmigo sino con todo mundo. Nunca voy a decir que ella es una persona horrible, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo. Aun así me siento mal por ella, por Daniel. Eso debe ser algo muy difícil con qué lidiar. No puedo ni siquiera empezar a pensar lo doloroso que debe ser..."

James la escuchaba y no podía evitar sentirse triste, incluso si se trataba de Daniel Price. Para él era una bendición ser padre. La observó notando cómo era obvio que ella se sentía afectada por ellos a pesar de decir lo contrario. James se maravilló de su discreción de nuevo, pero así era como Helga era. Su sentido del bien y el mal era más bien 'singular', pero su sensibilidad nunca vacilaba. Era obvio que ella nunca hablaría con nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera lo había hecho con él que era su esposo. Así era ella de respetuosa.

"Nadie tiene que saber esto, ¿verdad?" él asintió "Sólo quería que conocieras la situación pero no es nuestro secreto. Ellos actúan como si fueran demasiado egoístas para sacrificar su comodidad por tener niños. Aun así, no quiero pasar mi embarazo en un lugar en el que podría ser vista como alguien que está haciendo alarde de su estado..."

"Yo no quisiera que te preocuparas de nada más que de tu bienestar y el de nuestro bebé. No hay necesidad."

"Sí, no vale la pena. Eso es exactamente lo que decidí anoche en la habitación del hotel. Amo mi trabajo, pero ha sido un dolor en el trasero estar en esa oficina en los últimos tiempos" ella lo miró "Además, no has dicho ni una palabra todavía, pero sé que estás pensando que vas a tener que viajar regularmente a Nueva York el próximo año después de asumir la Presidencia del Consejo, ¿no es así?"

"No me importa que empezar a viajar de nuevo siempre y cuando tú seas feliz aquí."

"Pero, ¿qué sería lo mejor? ¿Has pensando últimamente en mudarnos de nuevo a Hillwood?"

James tiró de ella para sentarla en su regazo.

"Sí, pero lo haremos sólo si también te conviene a ti" le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Yo quiero lo que tú quieras." ella dio un beso de sus labios "Podría llamar al Director de la Oficina en Nueva York..."

"Bueno, a mí me encantaría tenerte sólo para nosotros, por lo menos por algún tiempo, que no trabajaras, pero sé que necesitas mantenerte ocupada. Así que si quieres ser reubicada en Nueva York está bien por mí." suspiró "Entonces..." se abrazó a ella y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro "¿Nos mudamos a Nueva York el año que viene?" Ella asintió "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó por fin prestando atención al objeto en sus manos.

"Esto... es una prueba casera de embarazo."

James se inclinó para ver la pequeña cosa blanca que Helga sostenía en su mano.

"¿Ya la tomaste?" ella asintió con una gran sonrisa "¿Y qué dice?" preguntó ansiosamente, tomando su mano para verla de cerca.

Helga hizo girar el dispositivo y se lo mostró.

"Lo hice cuando corrí al baño antes de... ya sabes... antes de todo" ella señaló la cama "… pero lo dejé a un lado. No sé si funcionó, ya que no dice nada" resopló, volviéndose para verlo "Se puso amarillo y amarillo no es una respuesta" tomó la caja de la mesita de noche y las puso lado a lado. "¿Ves? Tal vez hice algo mal."

Entonces ella lo miró de nuevo, mostrando desencanto.

"¿Tal vez fue dejado de lado por mucho tiempo?"

. . .

"¿Tal vez el rosa cambia a amarillo después de un rato?"

"¿Tal vez tres semanas de embarazo es demasiado pronto para ser detectado por una prueba casera de embarazo?" dijo en su oído. Estaban ya en cama en su posición favorita. Ella en sus brazos con su espalda contra su pecho.

"¿Tú crees?"

¿Cómo te sientes? Tres semanas, casi cuatro es demasiado pronto para sentir algo, ¿no es así? "

"Me siento como si estuviera muy pesada. Y mis pechos me dan comezón…" se quejó, pero su jubilosa voz la traicionaba. "Y estoy sin aliento la mayoría del tiempo... pero tienes razón, tal vez es muy pronto."

"Tal vez es demasiado pronto para hacer una cita con el médico también."

"El Dr. Andrews nos debe dar una respuesta acertada. Aunque sea demasiado pronto. "

"¿Y quieres saberlo tan pronto? Podíamos esperar una semana más o dos... "

"No, yo quiero ya saber si estoy esperando... Quiero decir, me siento pesada y sin aliento... y me siento _rara_ , como si estuviera cansada todo el tiempo. Siento que ya no conozco a mi propio cuerpo..." resopló "Tal vez me estoy haciendo vieja para esto"

James se rió.

"Por el amor de Dios, sólo tienes treinta. Eres perfecta."

"Bueno, tal vez, pero quiero ser todavía joven para criar nuestro último niño; no quiero ser demasiado vieja cuando tenga que correr detrás de él..."

"O de ella... ¿Qué quieres esta vez? ¿Un niño o una niña?"

"¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?" ella dio un puñetazo a él con el dorso de la mano y él la besó en el cuello.

"Mmmhmm... Hueles a bebé " la besó en la oreja "Tal vez realmente estás embarazada."

"¿Huelo a bebé?"

"Siempre hueles a bebé cuando estás embarazada... y hueles a bebé justo ahora."

Helga exhaló con fuerza.

"Tal vez queremos convencernos a fuerza de que estamos embarazados. El problema es que si no lo estamos vamos a ponernos tristes."

"No vamos a ponernos tristes..." James susurró en su oído, disfrutando el sentirla estremecerse. "Si no estamos embarazados siempre podemos seguir intentándolo," su mano siguió la curva de su cadera "Adoraría seguir intentándolo. Me encantaría tratar... y tratar… y tratar, hasta preñarte de nuevo."

"Pensé que íbamos a dormir temprano esta noche..."

"Siempre podemos levantarnos tarde en el mañana..."

"Quería robarme a Lydia de su cama temprano por la mañana y levantarme más tarde con ella en mis brazos."

"Eso estaría muy bien. ¿Quieres que me robe a Robbie también? "

"Me encantaría. Pero tenemos que ponernos algo de ropa antes de que él llegue."

Él dejó salir un gemido de satisfacción. Todo era perfecto cuando ella estaba en sus brazos. No había ningún temor. Siguió besando su hombro deseando que ella estuviera en verdad embarazada. Lo sabrían en un par de días. Luego exhaló, abrazándola con más fuerza. Tal vez era mejor no saberlo por un tiempo, disfrutar del desconocimiento. Dedicar unos días para sí mismos antes de tener la certeza de que un nuevo Brighton-Lewis venía en camino a DC... o a NY.

Hizo un ruidito de satisfacción entonces. ¿Cómo tomaría Robbie la mudanza? Estaba a punto de comenzar la escuela aquí y ellos lo iban a arrancar de su entorno después de su primer grado escolar. Cuanto antes mejor, probablemente. Él exhaló. Afortunadamente Lydia era todavía demasiado joven para preocuparse por eso. ¿Y el nuevo bebé? Si Helga estaba embarazada el bebé nacería en diciembre. Sería genial. Robbie nació en noviembre y Lydia era de enero. El nuevo bebé estaría en medio de los dos. Parecía que ellos eran consistentes en sus ' _habitudes_ '.

.

"... Así que ¿qué te parece?"

"¿Eh?"

"Tenías esa linda cabecita en las nubes de nuevo. Te preguntaba qué quieres para tu cumpleaños"

"¿Quieres decir que todavía no tienes el regalo de mi cumpleaños? Niña mala."

"Ya tengo el regalo, niño tonto, pero mi pregunta era sobre si hay algo especial que quieras pedir este año"

"¿Te refieres a..." sonrió él "... algo pervertido?"

"¡No, baboso! Quiero decir, _¡Criminal!"_ Se dio la vuelta para darle la cara "Nunca hemos necesitado una fecha especial para ponernos pervertidos."

"Bueno, nunca hemos necesitado un cumpleaños para consentirnos con regalos."

"Mmm, cuando lo pones de esa manera..." ella hizo un ruido como zumbido. Él estaba feliz de ver que ella estaba relajada de nuevo, que había dejado su tristeza detrás y que habían limpiado sus vidas de toda esa contaminación "Pero te quería preguntar, con toda seriedad, que te gustaría que te regalara. Si pudieras ser absolutamente egoísta por una vez en tu vida... no tomándome a mí, a los niños, ni a tu posición y responsabilidades en consideración... ¿qué pedirías como regalo?"

"¿Se te olvida que acabamos de comprar el 458?" le recordó.

Ella resopló, mirándolo como si fuera tonto.

"Eso es sólo maquinaria... ¿Qué parte de 'EGOÍSTA' no entendiste?"

James se rió.

"¿El juguete de un cuarto de millón de dólares que está en el garaje no es lo suficientemente egoísta para tu gusto?"

"Es una cosa. No quiero comprarte una cosa... Bueno, en realidad ya te compré una cosa, un linda... cosita... que sé que te gustara, pero a lo que me refiero es otra cosa, algo más allá de cosas materiales..." su voz cambió . James se dio cuenta de su expresión también se puso seria "Quiero decir, estás a punto de cumplir cuarenta y dos. Solo se cumplen cuarenta y dos una vez en la vida. No sé si tú también lo ves. No es porque sean _cuarenta y dos_ ; no es el número _per se..._ es sólo que..." se volvió a verlo de nuevo "... que te amo. Yo en verdad, en verdad, _en verdad_ te amo. Amo tenerte en mi vida… Amo saber que siempre estás allí para nosotros, que siempre estás allí para mí. Amo que somos una familia. Amo el ver que hayamos sido capaces de formar estos hermosos bebés juntos... Y amo también nuestro pasado, amo aquel tiempo cuando vivíamos en Boston en esa vieja casa húmeda que olía a tiempos idos; amo cuando sólo nos veíamos los domingos y nos extrañábamos a muerte. Amo que siempre hayamos considerado a la Casa de las Colinas en Hillwood nuestro refugio y a Slausen's nuestra heladería favorita en todo el mundo. Nos amo a nosotros. Te amo a ti. Y quiero darte un regalo que nunca olvides..."

¿ _No era una poeta?_ Le besó la punta de su nariz. ¿Cómo podía decir que ella era el mejor de los regalos sin sonar cursi?

"Nunca me olvido de ninguno de tus regalos..."

"Lo sé... pero lo digo en serio. Quiero decir... tal vez quieras ir en un viaje a... no sé... Tailandia ... Sudáfrica, Timbuctú o la España Árabe... Tal vez quieras alcanzar la cima del Everest, o..."

 _"¡Dios me libre!_ " se rió.

"...Ir a un club de striptease..."

"¿Un club de striptease?" levantó sus cejas.

"James..."

"¿Quieres que vaya a un club de striptease? ¿No eres la más comprensiva de las esposas?"

"¡Lo digo en serio!" dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con una expresión muy circunspecta.

"Mira, no quiero ir a ver unas bailarinas, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero escalar el Everest y no se me antoja ir a Timbuctú en el corto plazo..." Helga abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la interrumpió "... y ... " hizo una pausa para esperar a que ella lo escuchara "... y creo que entiendo lo que quieres. ¿Quieres destacar esta ocasión; hacerla algo especial?" ella asintió como una niña chiquita y él sonrió " ¿Por qué, si se vale preguntar?"

"¿Por qué no?" Se encogió de hombros.

"'¿'Por qué no', eh? ¿Cómo puedo luchar contra ese razonamiento?" Él vaciló, enredando sus piernas con las de ella "Bueno... Te diré algo... no hay nada en mi cabeza ahora mismo, nada que te pueda pedir así de repente. Podría haber un par de ideas por allí, pero les daré una pensada. Ya te lo diré después. ¿Te parece?" Helga asintió "Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?"

"Íbamos a empezar el segundo round..."

"Oh, bueno, eso suena genial" se regodeó con la idea "Yo estaba humildemente esperando que me dijeras lo que mantuvo a Inga tan preocupada últimamente"

"Oh, ¿te referías a eso?" Él asintió. Se había aficionado a los asuntos domésticos. ¿Era eso un pecado? "No es nada... mmm, bueno, está bien, era casi una tragedia para ella, pero ya está más tranquila. Parece que Heidi quiere dejar la universidad..." Helga se mordió el labio "Le dije que no debería hacer tanto alboroto, que tal vez la chica está confundida o sólo quiere cambiar su elección de carrera. Le dije que eso pasa a la mayoría de los estudiantes. No tenemos experiencia cuando tomamos esa decisión... De todos modos, le prometí que vamos a hablar de ello cuando vuelva en el verano".

"Creo que está también preocupada por la colegiatura," Helga hizo ' _mmm_ ' "Le dijiste que no hay problema en absoluto, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, me aseguré que lo entendiera. Parecía aliviada, aunque no sé por qué si ella ya lo sabe. También le dije que podía hablar contigo en cualquier momento. No tiene caso estar preocupada por tanto tiempo sólo porque le da pena hablar contigo."

"Creo que a ella todavía no le simpatizo."

"Tonterías." Helga sonaba soñolienta.

"Dijiste que ella siempre pensó que te casarías con Arnold."

"Por Dios, James. ¿Ahora?"

"Bueno, sé que le gustaba Arnold y ella me ha llamado Arnold una o dos veces..." James se rió recordando la mortificación de la mujer.

"¡Ya duérmete!"

"¿Alguna vez has pensado cómo sería tu vida si te hubieras casado con Arnold?" le preguntó al cabo de un buen minuto.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Helga se dio la vuelta para verlo de nuevo. "Arnold está casado con una gran chica, tiene un niño hermoso y es profundamente feliz..."

"Eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿Alguna vez piensas cómo podría ser tu vida a su lado?"

"No, nunca pienso en ello. Supongo que sería feliz porque eso era lo que quería antes de que aparecieras en mi vida, ¿contento?" dijo burlonamente "Luego llegaste, despegaste del cemento mis zapatos, me casé contigo y mi vida está tan llena de felicidad que a veces me pregunto si estoy soñando. Si te importa tanto creo que Inga está de acuerdo con eso _y_ creo que tú eres inmensamente feliz también a pesar de a veces actúas todo raro. No sé por qué empiezas a preguntar ese tipo de cosas de repente..."

"Ya sabes, es esa hora del día, cuando tu mente vaga y se empieza a preguntar cosas raras..."

"Parece que nos sobra tiempo, ¿eh? Tiempo para tener pensamientos retozones y ociosos. Creo que necesitas volver al trabajo. ¿Las elecciones ya no están estimulando tu cerebro o qué?" se acomodó en sus brazos de nuevo.

"Adoro estos períodos pero para ser sincero creo que siempre son lo mismo." Él gimió "El mismo show presentándose una y otra vez, tal como dijiste hace mucho tiempo... Y los votantes no cambian, ellos aman su espectáculo."

"Tal vez me debería postular yo para la Presidencia el próximo período" ella se rió "¿Me apoyarías?"

"Por supuesto que lo haría. Sería emocionante trabajar juntos..." él le besó el cuello "Tener a la Señora Presidenta en mi cama." Le susurró al oído. Ella se retorció.

"Serías mi esclavo."

Él soltó un bufido.

"Ya soy tu esclavo."

"Es gracioso. Siempre pensé que yo era tu esclava, no al revés" se rió "... pero a lo mejor tienes razón. Yo soy el jefe."

"Siempre tengo razón y sí, tú eres el jefe, pero no se lo digas a nadie porque tengo una reputación que mantener." Ajustó sus brazos alrededor de ella "¿Sabes?" –le preguntó al cabo de un rato. Ella hizo un zumbido en respuesta "Creo que lo tengo."

"¿Qué es lo que tienes, mi hermoso siervo?"

Él sonrió.

"Tengo mi deseo."

Él la sintió reaccionar, y luego volverse para verlo de nuevo.

"¿En serio?" tenía esa sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.

Él asintió, copiando su sonrisa.

"Te quiero a ti"

Ella frunció el ceño, sus ojos centellearon.

"Pero ya me tienes."

"Te quiero para mí. Un día entero, sólo para mí."

"¿Un día entero?" se enderezó para apoyarse sobre los codos.

"Bueno, dos días. Diría que toda la semana si fuera posible, pero me conformo con dos días."

Ella se mordía el labio.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quieres decir que quieres salir?"

"Quiero decir que te quiero tener sólo para mí por un par de días. Vamos a algún lugar, a donde tú quieras. Sólo tú y yo."

"Pero... ¿y los niños?"

"Sé que has estado ausente estos días pero no tiene que ser de inmediato. Podría ser la próxima semana, después de mi cumpleaños. Mis padres podrían venir a quedarse en casa mientras estamos en ello..." vio emoción y culpabilidad en su ojos al mismo tiempo "Mira, vamos a tener otro bebé. Conseguir tiempo para nosotros mismos será cada vez más difícil, y no habrá problema en absoluto de mi parte, lo prometo, pero me encantaría pasar unos días contigo. Sólo tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece?"

"No sé..."

"Pensé que estabas hablando en serio. Parecías ansiosa por complacerme..."

Ella exhaló.

"Lo estoy, pero me sentiré culpable si me voy y dejo a los niños de nuevo."

"Habrá pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos".

"Tus padres no estarán en la ciudad la semana que viene..."

"Podríamos esperar a su regreso"

"Pero ellos planean..." sonrió tristemente "Por favor, no pienses que no quiero salir contigo. Me siento culpable por irme, pero sé que tienes razón. Estaremos cada vez más ocupados..." Ella exhaló nuevamente "Está bien, lo haremos. Vamos a planear bien esto y estoy segura de que podemos hacerlo realidad. Iremos a donde quieras. "

"¿En serio?"

"En serio" sonrió hermosamente "Tú eliges el destino."

"Cualquier lugar estará bien. La cuestión es cuándo."

"¿Sabes? Miriam y Bob amenazaron con venir en mayo, ¿recuerdas? Supongo que no les importara venir antes."

"O-okay…. Eso estaría genial. Me atrevería a decir que estarán encantados de venir lo antes posible y de quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran. Además, los niños los adoran."

"Y ellos adoran a los niños..." Helga mordió el labio de nuevo "Pero te lo advierto. No podrás escabullirte esta vez. Después de nuestro regreso tendrás que llevar a Bob a pescar. Se lo debes."

"Sí, lo sé" James gruñó. "Podríamos llevar a Robbie también... tal vez a papá..."

"A Robbie está bien, pero a tu padre no." Helga dijo con severidad "Tú sabes que siempre están compitiendo por el amor y la atención de Robbie; para dejar bien claro de quien de los dos tomó su nombre."

"¿Y de quién de los dos tomamos su nombre?" James dio un beso de sus labios. "¿De tu Bob o de mi padre?"

"De su padre, por supuesto" ella le devolvió el beso, y luego sonrió socarrona "¿Recuerdas a ese tipo guapísimo que solía venir a limpiar la piscina hace años?"

 _"¡Diablos, Helga!"_ James bufó "No puedes hablar en serio siquiera una vez, ¿verdad?"

"¡Lo digo en serio!" ella le echó los brazos al cuello "¡Dios! Estoy tan loca por ti."

El cedió a su abrazo, a sus labios preguntándose quién de los dos estaba más loco. Era difícil decirlo cuando se daba cuenta que siempre cedía ante la calidez de su cuerpo, ante su hechizo, sin excepción. Él gimió en sus labios. Pero también sabía que una vez que comenzaba a seducirla ella no se le resistía, nunca; perdía completamente su voluntad frente a él, siempre, sin excepción.

"¿Dónde vamos a ir?" preguntó ella entre besos.

"No lo sé... Mmm... ¿A la cabaña en Vermont?"

"Tu madre dijo que Edward estaba planeando ir allí."

"¿A la playa?" ella dejó escapar un largo gruñido "¿A ver el Gran Cañón? ¿Nos iremos de rol a la Ruta 66?"

"Está muy lejos... y me gustaría llevar a los niños allá."

"¿A Hillwood entonces? Visitamos a Arnold y conocemos a su hijo."

"Mmm... ir a Hillwood tomará más de dos días... y no me siento con ganas de visitar gente. Sólo nosotros dos, ¿recuerdas? "

"Tal vez necesitamos más de dos días."

"Tal vez..." ella se echó hacia atrás para ver sus ojos "Mira, vamos a decir que son dos días... pero podríamos llamar a casa y si todo está bien nos tomamos un día extra, tal vez, ¿eh?"

"Tú eres el jefe," la besó de nuevo, haciéndola rodar en la cama.

"Vamos a llevarnos el 458, ¿verdad?"

"Esa es la idea... ¿por qué?"

"Podíamos simplemente tomar la carretera... conducir todo el día... ir a donde nos lleve el camino. Carolina del Sur, Virginia del Oeste, Delaware..."

"Mmm... El viaje es el destino… creo que es una gran idea, amor."

Helga gruñó.

" _Nein_. _Era_ una gran idea." ella resopló.

"¿Era? ¿Por qué?"

"Vamos a esperar a ver la reacción de George cuando lo sepa. Después de lo sucedido en el centro comercial va a decir es un riesgo innecesario."

James sacudió la cabeza. Un incidente aislado no iba a echar a perder el viaje. Y no fue como si pasara algo, afortunadamente, sólo demostró que el equipo podría enfrentarse a todo.

"Bueno, siempre puede elegir uno o dos de los chicos, tomar el M5 y seguirnos."

"¿Tú crees?" se mordió el labio.

"¿Por qué no? De hecho, voy a dejar todo en sus manos. Le pediré que lo planee todo. Lo dejaré elegir la ruta, autopista, hotel, destino... Él estará al mando. Va a estar tan excitado que no escucharás una queja."

Helga lo miró con respeto.

"Eres un genio." Ella acaricio su mandíbula por unos segundos y luego inhaló profundamente "Entonces tú convences a George de este viaje y yo llamo a los Patakis." sonrió con dicha "¿Esto es realmente lo que quieres?"

"No podía pedir nada mejor."

"¡Oh, James!" ella soltó una risita, frotando su nariz contra la suya "Me siento tan feliz."

"A mí me encanta verte feliz."

"¿Eres feliz también?"

"¿Tienes que preguntar?" Él la besó en los labios "Te amo... y ya estás aquí con nosotros" Él la abrazó con vehemencia "¡Dios! ¡Cómo te extrañé!"

. . .

* * *

 **DOS AÑOS Y DOS MESES DESPUÉS**

* * *

. . .

Fue otra celebración la que lo trajo de vuelta... bueno, la que trajo de vuelta al grupo de tres, otra vez a Hillwood. El itinerario oficial incluía este evento, visitar padres y suegros, y luego hacer un poco de turismo por el ' _Área de los Tres Estados'_ antes de regresar a California, donde su casa y sus trabajos los esperaban. Era julio, en plena mitad del verano, y hoy era sábado en la tarde.

La celebración no era otra que la boda de Phoebe y Gerald.

No era como si fuera una completa sorpresa. De hecho, Brian estaba seguro de que estaba condenada a suceder. Gerald y Phoebe habían estado viéndose furtivamente aquí y allá a través de los años. Luego que Phoebe regresara a la ciudad hacía un par de años, ellos comenzaron a salir _oficialmente_ , aunque Phoebe seguía reacia a ponerle nombre a su relación. Inesperadamente quedó embarazada. Y aun así se negó a casarse. Pero enfrentar tanta insistencia desgastó a su resistencia y terminó cediendo. Brian pensaba que probablemente el ver toda la felicidad doméstica que había a su alrededor fue lo que hizo que ella diera su brazo a torcer.

 _El ver toda la felicidad domestica que había a su alrededor..._

Brian sonrió abrazando a su esposa mientras bailaban. Casi todo el mundo estaba bailando ahora. Stinky y Sarah; el novio y la novia; Arnold y Natalie... Los que no bailaban estaban cuidando a sus hijos. Brian casi se rió de pasar con su mirada sobre la zona de juegos de nuevo. ¿Cuántos niños andaban por allí? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? _¿Treinta?_ Los mayores no estaban en el patio de juegos, sino en busca una manera de crear caos por la orilla del jardín.

Un par de canciones más y Helen y él dejaron el pabellón que funcionaba como pista de baile para ir al encuentro de la pandilla. Cuando iban en camino a su mesa se detuvieron ante la visión delante de ellos; Helen se llenó de ternura. La niña que iba paseándose por ahí sin prisa traía un globo color lavanda con cintas blancas – los colores de la boda- que hacían juego con su vestido de tul imposiblemente amplio. Brian no pudo resistirse a ella y aprovechando su estatus como _tío_ , la tomó en sus brazos. Él la había visto sólo una vez, el verano anterior, cuando ella era todavía una pequeña bebé.

La chiquilla no dejó escapar ni un sonido. Así que esta era la más joven del clan, tan tranquila y silenciosa como su fama dictaba. Ella se limitó a mirarlo con una actitud de reserva que ocultaba la curiosidad natural de un bebé de su edad.

"Se parece a su madre, ¿no crees?" Helen le preguntó "¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?" luego se dirigió a la bebé. La niña sólo se mantuvo en esa actitud altiva que era herencia innegable de su padre.

Brian dejó salir un zumbido sin saber qué decir. Se podría decir que Lydia era quien lucía exactamente igual que su madre con sus grandes ojos azules y su cabello rubio claro, pero Lydia tenía los rasgos faciales James. ¿Pero esta pequeña?

Alex también tenía el pelo rubio claro y ojos grandes, pero los suyos eran de un aterciopelado verde oliva que mostraban una extraña mezcla de inteligencia y actitud distante al mismo tiempo. También tenía la nariz de Helga y, por supuesto, la ceja marca registrada de los Patakis.

"No lo sé..." dijo sinceramente perdido. Los jóvenes ojos dejaron de observar a su esposa para mirarlo de nuevo a él "¡Qué ojos más bonitos tienes ahí!" silbó "Yo los quiero para mí. Yom yom yom..." las espesas cejas de Alex se elevaron en un gesto desdeñoso.

"¡Eres la hija de tu padre!" Helen rió sacudiendo la cabeza, luego tomó la cabeza de la niña en sus manos y besó su sien.

La chiquilla soltó un gruñido y se retorció en sus brazos, por lo que Brian la puso sobre sus pies de nuevo. Conocía bastante bien la impaciente sangre corriendo por esas venas como para atreverse a arriesgar su suerte por más tiempo. Helen le arregló su esponjoso vestido.

"Bueno, ahora estoy un poco preocupado..." dijo viendo a la chiquilla alejarse. Se volvió hacia su esposa y la madre de su hijo de dos años y medio "¿Dónde están sus padres?"

"Vamos, esto es una cosa familiar. No hay riesgo." Helen le restó importancia. "Pero si estás tan preocupado, Helga se encuentra bajo la sombra de allá, regalando consejos a las que serán madres próximamente, algo en lo que tiene una vasta experiencia..." Helen señaló el dosel donde efectivamente Helga podría ser vista hablando con Rhonda y Phoebe "… y James... mmm... no sé dónde está ahora, pero estaba allí hablando con Sid y el hermano de Gerald y viéndonos admirar a su hija hace un minuto".

"¿Y dónde está Alex?" Brian se dio la vuelta en busca de la pequeña rubia que había desaparecido entre la multitud.

"¿Dónde está tu hijo? Eso es lo que deberías preguntar..." Helen se burló "...porque tú no tienes chicos guapos que cuiden de él."

 _'Chicos guapos, mmphmm!'_ Brian gruñó, mirando a su alrededor. Helen tenía razón. Ahí estaba, un rubio y voluminoso tipo siguiendo de cerca a las dos pequeñitas vestidas en lavanda y blanco, y que estaban acompañadas por Heather Peterson ahora, la hija menor de Stinky. Paseando un poco detrás de ellos estaba Ben, su rubio hijo, junto con Massimo Gifaldi y Little Phil Shortman, y que eran de la edad de su Ben, lo que significaba que tenían entre dos y tres años de edad.

. .

Dándose la vuelta de nuevo Brian sonrió. Así que la boda Phoebe y Gerald estaba convirtiéndose en uno de los eventos más festivos y eclécticos a los que había asistido. Personas de todas las edades, razas, religiones e intereses estaban presentes. Señoras mayores, parejas maduras como los padres de los recién casados o los Patakis. Gente de su edad, muchos. Amigos de Gerald de su club de ejecutivos, clientes, compañeros de trabajo. Amigos de Phoebe del sector académico y de investigación. Casi toda la pandilla y sus hijos, muchos niños de todas las edades.

Brian estaba feliz de ver que esta boda finalmente se hacía realidad, ver que Phoebe había sucumbido a la _'presión de la sociedad'_ cuando se encontró encinta. Probablemente fue un feliz accidente ya que no podía verse más feliz. Con seis meses y disfrutando al máximo de esta boda de blanco y lavanda que estaba teniendo lugar desde mediodía en los renombrados y siempre de moda Sunny Gardens. Todas las chicas de la pandilla, incluyendo su esposa, eran Damas y Helga era la Dama de Honor. Su vestido era de un tono más claro del lavanda de las otras damas, igual que los de sus hijas.

Gerald, por otro lado, era el recién casado con Arnold actuando como su Padrino. Ajustándose las gafas, Brian recordó que Helen había dicho que esta era una de las últimas bodas en la pandilla. Según ella, era por eso que todas las chicas estaban tan ansiosas de ser Damas. La mayoría de ellos estaban ya casados. Bueno, Nadine estaba todavía soltera, pero al parecer estaba esperando que Peapod Kid saliera de un largo proceso de divorcio; y Sheena estaba todavía indecisa acerca de hacer formal su relación con su nuevo novio. Brian sonrió. Incluso Eugene era un hombre casado. La única nota triste en el grupo era que Lila y Sid parecían estar experimentando problemas.

.

Brian continuó perdido en sus pensamientos mientras absorbía el entorno. Una fiesta era siempre uno de los mejores escenarios para obtener todo tipo de información. El ver el movimiento ondulante de una multitud, por ejemplo, el ver el comportamiento de las personas en forma individual; verse a sí mismo en medio de todo...

Hillwood era un gran lugar para vivir, estaba convencido. Helen y él habían hablado acerca de mudarse de vuelta el próximo verano. La decisión final se tomaría después de este viaje. Encontrar a la pandilla como un grupo de amigos bien integrado era probablemente el factor principal; un valioso grupo de amigos que no se podía encontrar en cada esquina. Después de todo, era una gran ventaja de vivir en estrecha comunidad con aquellos que son tus amigos, que amas y te aman también.

Además, había un montón de niños que podrían hacerse amigos de Ben. Los mayores de todos esos niños tenían alrededor de nueve años y eran Todd Berman y Julian Petersen, a los cuales Brian podía ver ahora con un montón de globos bajo el roble, planeando una travesura seguramente. Luego estaba Robbie quien llevaba muy bien sus ocho años y que se encontraba en ese momento justo ahí rodeado de Donna, Britney y una linda pelirroja desconocida. Donna era la niña de Sheena, Britney era la hija de en medio de Stinky.

Luego estaba Lydia a la cabeza de los baby boomers. Lydia tenía tres años y medio de edad. Según Brian, una fiebre por ser padres se apoderó del grupo después de la aparición de una Helga muy embarazada en la fiesta de compromiso de Rhonda y Thad. Dentro del año siguiente nació un montón de niños. Comenzando con el suyo y de Helen, Ben, un niño – claro estaba - hermoso con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Luego el de Arnold y Natalie: Little Phil, que tenía el cabello marrón oscuro como su madre, y ojos verdes como gomitas y la distintiva cabeza en forma de balón de su padre. Luego el hijo de Lila y Sid: Massimo, que era la viva imagen de su padre a su edad y la linda Heather Petersen, la hija menor de Stinky.

Entonces venían varios niños que Brian no había llegado a conocer muy bien aún y que eran hijos e hijas de Iggy, Lorenzo, Phil, Wolfgang y Joey. Luego estaba Alex quien tenía dieciocho meses de edad y era la más joven del grupo hasta el momento y lo seguiría siendo hasta que nacieran los bebés de Phoebe y Rhonda; una niña y un niño respectivamente.

. .

La boda siguió su curso. Todo el mundo bailaba y todo el mundo charlaba y los niños parecían estar pasándola muy bien.

Brian llegó al toldo. Se sentó frente al settee donde Helga estaba instalada. Helga tenía a Alex dormida en su regazo, mientras que Harold estaba tratando de conseguir que una inquieta Lydia le pusiera atención. _'Buena suerte con eso'_ , pensó el observador rubio. Hasta donde él sabía la niña no era fácil. Robbie se acercó a su madre para darle un beso y quejarse con gruñidos quedos. Helga lo retuvo el suficiente tiempo para tranquilizarlos con dulces palabras dichas a su oído. Después de un rato se fue. No parecía muy convencido pero negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con resignación antes de volar. Helga lo observó irse y luego dirigió una curiosa mirada al grupo de niñas que lo seguían nada discretamente. El grupo había aumentado considerablemente desde la última vez que Brian les puso cuidado.

"' _Some guys have all the luck…'_ ( _Algunos chicos tienen tanta suerte)_..." Brian entonó entonces en voz baja "¿Qué?" Preguntó a notar la mirada de la rubia. "Me gusta la canción," pronunció en voz alta y Helga se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, sonriendo condescendiente desde su trono.

"¡Helga, ayúdame! ... Dile a Lydia que venga con el tío Harold!"

"¿Quieres ir con tu tío Harold, cariño?" le preguntó Helga a su chica.

"¡No! ¡No!" la chica empujó Harold y corrió hacia su madre. Helga se rió mientras trataba de ayudar a la niña a subir a su regazo.

"Lo siento Harold, pero no voy a obligarla..." Helga sopló y resopló y finalmente dejó salir una risita "Y así es como termina una cuando se embaraza dos veces seguidas" Ella pronunció para nadie en particular cuando las niñas estuvieron finalmente encaramadas sobre ella y la ex–matonesa de la clase quedó enterrada bajo metros y metros de tul color lavanda.

"¿Sabes Helga?" Harold comenzó con su persistentemente burla y su fastidiosa voz "Tienes suerte de que tus hijos se parezcan a James y no a ti."

"¡Harold!" un par de voces femeninas se levantaron a amonestarlo.

"¡Mira quién habla!" dijo Patty.

"¡Hey!" Helga habló alegremente ""¡Dicen que se parecen a mí también!"

"Bueno, tal vez sí... un toque aquí y allí... pero Robbie está cagado a su padre. Además la ceja de Alex no le llega a tu horrible ceja de oruga... y las orejas de Lydia puede que tengan un aire de las tuyas, ya sabes, _como de chivo_ , pero las niñas son muy bonitas."

Helga lo miró con una sonrisa desdeñosa que había llegado a igualar a la de su marido. _'Orejas de chivo y todo lo que quieras, pero vaya que estabas loco por mí'._ Brian supuso eran sus pensamientos. Él sonrió y, como la mayoría de los presentes arrojó su granito de arena a la conversación. Hasta donde él recordaba, casi cada uno de los chicos de la pandilla había estado loco por Helga en algún momento de sus vidas. Pero aquellos eran los años dorados de la infancia y adolescencia, los buenos viejos tiempos.

Sintió una presencia a su lado y se volvió para ver a James.

"¿De qué me perdí?" le preguntó el político.

Brian se rió.

"Helga nos estaba diciendo que se casó contigo sólo por tu apariencia."

"¿Es eso verdad, amor?" le preguntó a su esposa mientras tomaba a Alex en sus brazos y se sentaba a su lado. "Mi madre me lo advirtió, ¿sabes?" Se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose a él "Siempre me dijo que sería un marido trofeo."

"¡Dímelo a mí!" Brian se rió y se inclinó para darle un golpe en el hombro con empatía "Somos compañeros del mismo dolor."

"' _Some guys have all the pain…_ '" _(Algunos chicos siempre sufren),_ ¿eh, Brainy?" Helga se burló usando la canción que él había mencionado antes mientras se recargaba en el abrazo de su marido. "Y tú... no te quejes o ya verás en casa." fingió reprender a James mientras mostraba una sonrisa juguetona.

Brian se dio la vuelta, dándoles un poco de privacidad para que continuaran con su jugueteo. Siempre terminaba de la misma manera, con los dos cómodamente abrazados el uno contra el otro. Observó alrededor, mirando a todos, deseando ya vivir de nuevo allí.

. . .

Sr. Simmons había sido invitado después de haber sido visto de nuevo en la ciudad, trayendo recuerdos y anécdotas de todos ellos para compartir. De vez en cuando Brian le vio dirigir ojos pensativos a la mayoría de los ex - alumnos de cuarto grado que estuvieron en su clase. A una Rhonda maravillosamente embarazada siempre acompañada de Thad. Para la pareja igualmente resplandeciente de recién casados; para él, Helen y su hijo; para Patty y Harold; Sid y Lila... ¿Era él o sus ceños más profundos fueron dirigidos a Helga y su eminente marido, y para Arnold y la chispeante Natalie, y luego de nuevo para él?

Brian sacudió la cabeza. Con toda certeza el Sr. Simmons siempre supo del enamoramiento de Helga con Arnold... y del suyo propio hacia Helga; del de Harold, del de Curly…. Él se rió para sus adentros, ganándose la mirada llena de curiosidad de su hijo. Él negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien e inclinándose para besarlo. Qué tonto pensar que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo en los viejos tiempos, y mucho menos un adulto que era además su devoto profesor.

Brian levantó la vista para encontrar los ojos del viejo profesor fijos en él. Él le sonrió. ¿Qué pensaría de ellos una persona como él? Alguien que fue su maestro y había llegado a conocerlos muy bien. ¿Qué pensaría de la pandilla de jóvenes adultos de treinta y dos, treinta y tres años? ¿Los encontraría exitosos? ¿Los encontraría perdedores? ¿Estaría orgulloso de ellos?

"¡Oye Brian!"

. . .

Brian estaba llegando al dosel sombreado de nuevo. Se estaba haciendo tarde y quería saber si su esposa estaba lista para irse. Su hijo había sido advertido de estar listo en cuestión de minutos. Se había programado un montón de reuniones para la próxima semana. La cena en casa de Rhonda sería la más importante, para no perder la costumbre. Helga estaba planeando una fiesta de té en el jardín de su casa en la tarde del jueves para las chicas y los niños. Y Sid dijo que a sus padres les encantaría tenerlos a todos una noche de esas en La Cabañita del Café, el lugar que se había vuelto popular y tenía una bien ganada reputación como lugar para 'hipsters', fama que había iniciado con sus viejos encuentros. Todo el mundo se burló con escepticismo. No había hipsters en su tiempo. ¡Vaya idiotez!

Fue hasta que el Sr. Simmons sugirió que tal vez ellos fueran los iniciadores; los 'proto-hipsters'.

"¡Carambolas! " expresó Stinky "Pero debo insistir. Yo no soy ningún hipster."

"Nunca pensé que te alguna vez te gustaran los hipsters" le susurró él a su esposa al oído. Helen cerró los ojos.

"No empieces…" resopló ella "Creo que es hora de irnos, solo déjame despedirme"

. . .

Estaba supuestamente cuidando a Ben mientras Helen se despedía aun veinte minutos después. También estaba echándoles un ojo al Pequeño Phil y a Massimo, quienes estaban aprovechando al máximo su tiempo juntos mientras que sus padres también se despedían y deseaban lo mejor para los recién casados. Luego los niños se dieron un apretón de manos que se parecía extrañamente a aquel ' _saludo secreto'_ de Arnold y Gerald del pasado. Brian se quedó allí viendo al Pequeño Phil seguir en lo suyo mientras Massimo se iba con sus padres.

El Pequeño Phil se parecía a Arnold de niño. Mucho, de hecho.

"Ve a jugar con Arnold" le dijo a su chico. El pequeño Phil levantó la vista para mirarlo, probablemente dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error al llamarlo por el nombre de su padre. Aun así, el niño sonrió y se acercó amigablemente sólo para conseguir que su Ben se escondiera detrás de sus piernas. Su niño era introvertido, él ya había aceptado. "Es un poco tímido" le dijo al chico de cabello castaño y él asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Brian frunció el ceño. _¿No había visto a Ben caminando al lado de Massimo y el Pequeño Phil hacía un rato?  
_  
Se encogió de hombros mientras se giraba. El grupo era más pequeño ya mientras se acercaba. Helen, Phoebe, Helga y Natalie aparentemente estaban retrasando sus despedidas. _'Nunca es suficiente tiempo'_ , solía decir Helen cuando salía por un café con sus amigas. Helga estaba contando una broma de chicas y Brian se dio la vuelta, avergonzado, dándose cuenta de que él era el único hombre por ahí. Los chicos restantes eran Gerald y James, que estaban en el lado opuesto de la cubierta, y Arnold que venía hacia él.

De repente, por el rabillo del ojo vio una imagen borrosa color lavanda que llamó su atención, y luego oyó un chillido y un grito muy claro e infantil:

" _¡Apártate, Cabeza de Balón!"_

El alboroto llamó la atención de las mujeres.

Brian parpadeó. Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Lydia empujando a un aturdido Pequeño Phil y desapareciendo detrás de un poste cubierto de arbustos.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Helga. Lo que fuera que ella estaba a punto de decir murió en sus labios.

"¡Mierda!" fue lo único que atinó a articular con voz casi inaudible. Sus ojos eran enormes y tenía la boca abierta. Phoebe y Helen soltaron tremendas carcajadas y Natalie sólo se quedó allí, estupefacta. Helga le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Natalie. Arnold había llegado y preguntó todo despistado.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"¿Ciclos?" arriesgó.

Helga se abrió paso entre ellos y Brian la siguió, divertido. La risa de las chicas le dio valor. Tenía ganas de fastidiarla.

"¿Crees que puedes engañar al destino?" le susurró desde detrás de ella, como solía hacer cuando eran niños. Helga contuvo el aliento. Se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo con ojos furiosos. Luego tiró de su corbata y estaba a punto de hacerle ver su suerte cuando otro golpe y un ruido sordo provenientes del escondite de la chica la detuvieron.

 _"¡Deja ya de perseguirme!"  
_  
Lydia dejó su lugar, mirando detrás de los arbustos como si maldijera la suciedad de sus zapatos. Brian se apresuró hacia el lugar con una sensación pesada en el estómago. Cuando llegó al lugar de su mente se quedó en blanco.

Helga llegó a su lado un segundo después, sosteniendo a Lydia firmemente sujeta en sus brazos.

" _Crees que puedes engañar al destino_ , ¿eh?" se la regresó ella en la que una mueca irónica apareció en sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Dios tiene un sentido del humor retorcido."

Allí, tumbado de espaldas, con una sonrisa boba en los labios y la nariz roja estaba no otro que Ben. Brian sacudió la cabeza. Debió haberlo sabido. Su chico abrió los ojos para mirar a la linda rubiecita en brazos de su madre casi con veneración.

Phoebe los alcanzó entonces. Una enorme y divertida sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de Lydia "¿Oye Arnold recargado?"

FIN.

. . .

* * *

 **No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

 **No soy dueña de 458, M5, Rod Stewart 'Some Guys Have All The Luck' ni ninguna otra Marca Registrada mencionada aquí.**

 **Sólo poseo el plot y los OC.**

 **Y quiero agradecerles a todos por llegar hasta aquí y disfrutar esta historia, especialmente a aquellos que dejan comentarios o marcan mis historias para seguirlas o como favoritas. Gracias a GRIMMM, Orkidea16, Nimia Forctis, patitopatito, incognito y dos invitados; además de Sg2boyso, Grettel Gallagher, ADF y otro invitado que dejaron comentarios en Amor Correspondido. Ustedes son increíbles, chicos. Sus comentarios hacen mi día y me alegran toda la semana.**

 **Sus reviews son bienvenidas y siempre las respondo. ADF, me habían acusado de varias cosas, pero nunca de eso. :D**

 **3/Febrero/ 2014**

 **2 de Noviembre de 2015.**

 **Visiten nuestro Forum.  
**


End file.
